School Girl
by Gody
Summary: -Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu fais là Malfoy, ou je t'apprendrais à avoir peur de ton ombre... être le garde du corps du survivant, alors que celui-ci l'ignore. Quelle plaie! Encore plus quand on doit le faire en talons hauts!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je vais écrire plusieurs autres fanfic (Car mon cerveau est ainsi). Que personne ne panique, je continuerais d'écrire chaque semaine les chapitres de « Une histoire de tradition » et « Harry Potter recherche quelqu'un à marier ». Pour tous ceux qui me lisent depuis longtemps… vous devez savoir que j'ai tendance à en écrire plusieurs, mais je les updates aussi souvent les unes que les autres (J'écris très vite !!). J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic ! Moi l'idée me fait bien rire !

**School Girl**

**Chapitre 1**

J'attends Malfoy.

Drago ne put que déglutir péniblement en se forçant à afficher un sourire angélique… bon, bon, bon… quel mensonge pouvait-il donc servir au stupide sauveur du monde pour que celui-ci ne lui arrache pas la tête ? Une minute ! Drago sentit un vent de délivrance s'abattre sur lui. Potter était un GRIFFONDOR !! Les Griffondors ne tuaient pas leurs camarades de classe !! En fait, les Griffondors étaient pures, généreux, inoffensifs, cons comme des manches à balai, manipulables, et avaient-ils mentionnés inoffensifs ?

Malfoy, je sais quelle pensée tordue te passe par la tête. Continua Harry. Tu penses que parce que je suis un Griffondor, je ne t'étranglerais pas et que je laisserais couler.

Tu es devenu télépathe Potter ! S'étonna Drago, avant de se mettre à tousser vigoureusement. Je veux dire… Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille Potter, je n'oserais jamais pensée un truc pareil !! Franchement, ce n'est pas mon genre !

Donc je vais me répéter Malfoy. Comment as-tu fais pour me trouver ?

Hé ! Je te ferais remarquer stupide Potter, que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta misérable petite personne compris !

Hn…

Drago vit, avec surprise, le brun se pencher vers lui, un sourire glacé aux lèvres.

D'accord, si tu n'es pas ici pour me ramener à Poudlard, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Heu…

La réponse a intérêt à être plausible Malfoy…

Le blond sentit des sueurs froides lui tomber dans le dos. Potter ne plaisantait pas. Il avait en face de lui le jeune homme qui avait abattue Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans ! Il n'était plus le petit garçon trop maigre aux grosses lunettes rondes. Il devait mesurer 1m85 et la lueur animale qui semblait être glacé de suspicion le rendait encore plus dangereux. Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledor l'avait envoyé lui tout d'abord ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sacrifié Pansy ou Neville ou Granger ?? Non, il devait envoyer le pauvre blond sans défense… mais quelle plaie… quelle plaie… Merde… ah oui Potter attendait une réponse… il n'avait plus le choix alors… pour se sortir du pétrin… il fallait attaquer !

Comment as-tu fais pour me reconnaître de toute façon !? Accusa-t-il, les dents faussement crispés.

Il eut la grande surprise de voir le survivant devenir légèrement rouge aux niveaux des joues. Mais, sa rougeur bien assez tôt pour laisser place à un reniflement amusé.

Ta couleur.

Hein ?

La couleur de tes cheveux, de tes yeux et de ta peau. Personne n'a ses 3 caractéristiques physiques à part toi. N'importe qui t'aurait reconnu.

Drago réfutait cette accusation !! Il avait passé 10 minutes avec Weasley sans que celui-ci n'aie aucune suspicion à son sujet. Stupide Potter… il n'y avait que lui dans ce monde pour être à ce point paranoïaque…

Malfoy…

Quoi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que _toi _tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Heu… c'est personnelle Potter !!

Le regard de Potter ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille. Était-ce dans son imagination où on aurait dit qu'une lueur satanique se promenait dans le regard vert du brun ?

Si tu n'es pas ici pour me ramener de force… Pourquoi apparais-tu devant moi déguiser comme _ça_ ?

Hé ! S'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas être reconnu ! S'offensa Drago.

J'avais deviné que tu ne voulais pas être reconnu Malfoy. Je te demande pourquoi.

Et si je te dis que je ne veux pas répondre. Répliqua le blond, un air de défi dans le regard.

Potter se contenta d'hausser un sourcil puis, de se pencher vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent son oreille.

Si tu ne me réponds pas. Je te tuerais lentement, doucement et longuement. Tu ne comprendras même pas ce qui est entrain de t'arriver.

Normalement, personne ne prendrait au sérieux les menaces de mort d'une tierce personne. Le petit problème était que ce n'était PAS une tierce personne, s'était HARRY POTTER. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi Drago commença à frissonner. Il se sentait comme une bête sauvage qui avait été emprisonné par un animal plus grand, plus fort et bien plus effrayant que lui.

J'apprécierais que tu me rendes mon ami Potter. Fit remarquer paisiblement une voix nasillarde.

Quand j'en aurais fini avec Malfoy, je viendrais pour toi aussi Zabini. Siffla Harry.

Oh ? Je te savais pervers Potter, mais pas à ce point.

Drago vit, clairement, les muscles de Potter se bander et se crisper. Merde !! Est-ce que Blaise voulait sa mort !?! Si s'était **ça** sa tentative de secours, et bien il pouvait aller se recoucher ! Étrangement, il vit Potter se relever et commencer à s'éloigner. Il poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement…. S'était passé bien trop proche cette fois-ci. Il vit alors Potter se retourner et se crispa de nouveau.

Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi Malfoy. N'y toi d'ailleurs Zabini. Dit-il calmement.

Je risque de porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel si tu continues Potter ! Répliqua Blaise, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Potter se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, puis son regard redevient impassible alors qu'il les dévisageait de haut en bas.

En passant, jolies jupes.

Ta gueule Potter !! Hurla aussitôt Drago, rouge de colère.

Potter ne le gratifia même pas d'un second regard alors qu'il continuait à s'éloigner paisiblement.

Ben, il n'as pas tord, ces jupes _sont _jolies. Déclara Blaise, ses yeux verts pétillants malicieusement.

Elles ne sont pas jolies ! Elles sont grotesques ! Grogna Drago. Et en plus, elles n'ont servis strictement à rien, Potter nous a reconnu !

Je dois montrer mon désaccord ! Répliqua le mulâtre.

Et explique-moi donc POURQUOI !?!

Parce qu'elles mettent magnifiquement en évidence tes belles jambes blanches et galbées.

Drago sentit une veine se former sur le coin de sa tête. Rester calme… Rester zen… Rester…. Comment espéraient-on qu'il garda son calme lorsqu'il était habillé en fille !?!

Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi quand tu portes une jupe aussi ? Grogna Drago.

Je ne me moque pas. Tu as de très belles jambes, comme un mannequin.

Merci pour ce _magnifique _compliment. Grogna Drago. Dommage qu'il ne me flatte pas du tout.

Oh ! Pourtant tu vas devoir t'habituer à porter des jupes durant toute l'année !

Ne m'en parle pas !!

Vieux sénile de Dumbledor… premièrement, il n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde, au Japon franchement !! Ensuite ce vieil excentrique avait osé lui dire qu'habiller en fille, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Potter le reconnaisse.

Stupide Grand-père fou et malade mental… Grommela-t-il.

Il faut dire qu'avec tes cheveux… ce n'est pas difficile de faire la différence.

Je te rappelle que Weasley n'a pas su DU TOUT que s'était moi !!

Sans offense… mais, Weasley n'est pas une référence. Je te rappelle qu'il serait incapable de faire la différence entre un hamster et un lion.

…

Peut lui importait de toute façon. Potter l'avait reconnu, la mission était en péril, il était habillé en fille et son meilleur ami ne l'aidait VRAIMENT pas ! Comment avait-il donc pu se laisser entraîner dans ce pétrin !?!

Flash back

Drago se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait été demandé à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. La guerre était fini depuis seulement quelque semaines, tout l'univers sorcier était en joie et lui avait perdu toute sa fortune et était en voie de perdre sa maison. S'il y avait une chose dont il se fichait éperdument, s'était bien de Poudlard ! Il vit alors le professeur Rogue. Comme toujours celui-ci avait l'air austère et sinistre, malgré sa grande beauté. Ses yeux gris ardoise le fixaient sans aucune gentillesse et ses dents étaient crispées.

Suivez-moi Monsieur Malfoy.

D'accord…

Ils entrèrent alors dans le bureau de Dumbledor et Drago vit avec surprise que Blaise et Sirius Black étaient là !?! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien signifier !?! Où était Potter !? Il sentit alors son cerveau se figer. Ok… il ne venait pas de se demander où était ce crétin. Bon voilà.

Asseyez-vous Monsieur Malfoy.

Il s'exécuta en se demandant sérieusement ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Mais, maintenant il comprenait au moins pourquoi le professeur Rogue semblait avoir avalé un rat mort.

Je suppose que vous n'ignorez point qu'Harry a disparut depuis bientôt une semaine.

Hein !?! S'exclama Drago. Ce crétin a disparut !?! Où ça ? Quand ça ? Est-ce qu'il est malade !?! Il est encore faible de son combat contre Vous-savez-qui !? Tout le monde sait que le sort qu'il a utilisé lui a enlevé 50% de ses pouvoirs et cela durant une période illimitée !?! Il est fou ou quoi !? Il reste des mangemorts dehors !! Ils vont l'attaquer à coup sur ! Je !!!

Il se figea aussitôt. Et devint rouge pivoine en voyant le sourire goguenard de Blaise. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le survivant !! Comme son surnom le disait il survivrait à n'importe quoi, même à la fin du monde ! Mais, franchement était-il obligé de se mettre en danger inutilement. Crétin !

Vous avez tout à fait raison Monsieur Malfoy. Heureusement, Harry n'est pas fou au point de partir sans quelques amis dont Hermione et Ron ainsi que son tuteur et parrain. Malheureusement, Sirius est gravement blessé.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil au bandage qui ornait le bras droit de Black. Potter avait emmené, pour le protéger, un homme qui ne pouvait même pas se servir de sa baguette !! Crétin… imbécile…triple andouille…

Mademoiselle Granger, quant à elle, est gravement blessé à la jambe droite, ce qui réduit considérablement sa mobilité. Le seul qui est en parfaite état est Monsieur Weasley.

Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par là Professeur Dumbledor. Fit remarquer Blaise. S'il est tombé sur la tête pendant le combat, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui. Le peu de cerveau qu'il lui reste est perdue à jamais.

Black lui jeta aussitôt un regard noir alors que le Professeur Rogue affichait son premier sourire depuis que cette réunion avait commencé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Zabini. Déclara Dumbledor. Monsieur Weasley est parfaitement sain de corps et d'esprit. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui dire à quel point vous vous inquiétez.

Drago vit que Blaise aurait adoré lancer un retentissant « NON ». Mais, il se contenta d'afficher un léger rougissement et de grincer des dents.

C'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué ?

Quoi ? S'exclama Drago.

Je voudrais que vous alliez retrouver Harry et que vous le protégiez, vous 3.

Vous plaisantez !? S'exclama Blaise.

Non Monsieur Zabini. Harry a besoin de toute l'aide qui pourrait lui être nécessaire. Vous, avec Monsieur Malfoy, êtes extrêmement forts et vivaces, c'est pour cela que je vous ai choisit.

Je refuse. Dit placidement Blaise.

Moi aussi ! S'exclama Drago. Pourquoi je devrais aider Potter de toutes les personnes au monde !!

Il eut un grincement féroce des dents en pensant aux dernières paroles que le survivant lui avait lancé. Il se rappelait le regard froid et vert qui s'était posé dédaigneusement sur lui avant qu'une voix, encore plus froide dise « Tu es un obstacle. Va-t-en. ». S'était bien la dernière fois qu'il proposait son aide au foutu survivant.

Vous refuseriez même si je vous disais que si vous accepteriez vous retrouveriez tout ce que vous avez perdu ?

Le regard des 2 Serpentards se fit, aussitôt, plus acéré.

Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur ? Demanda Blaise.

Si vous acceptez de nous aider à protéger Monsieur Potter, vous recevrez le serment de Morgane, qui vous promet que chacune des possessions de votre famille vous reviendra de plein droit et le ministère n'aura pas son mot à dire.

C'est très tentant. Déclara Blaise. Mais, j'ai une autre question. Pourquoi ne ramenez-vous pas simplement Potter de force ici ?

Je ne veux pas décider encore plus de l'avenir de ce jeune homme.

La lueur mélancolique qui apparut dans son regard n'échappa pas aux 2 meilleurs amis. Ils virent le vieil homme se ressaisirent aussitôt et afficher un grand sourire.

Acceptez-vous alors ?

J'accepte. Dit aussitôt Drago. À une condition.

Laquelle ?

Que mes parents puissent revenir immédiatement dans leur demeure.

Dumbledor hocha paisiblement la tête et Drago afficha un sourire satisfait.

J'accepte aussi. Déclara le mulâtre. À la même condition que Drago.

Alors je suppose que nous avons un marché n'est-ce pas les enfants ! S'amusa Dumbledor.

Ils virent Dumbledor se tourner alors vers Sirius, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Harry se trouve présentement au Japon et à l'intention de commencer l'école là-bas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-bas !?! S'exclama Drago.

C'est ce qu'il a décidé. Répondit avec agacement Sirius. Si vous ne voulez pas éveiller ses soupçons, vous devrez vous déguiser. Le seul problème est que si vous utiliser un sortilège, Harry le repéra tout de suite !

J'ai la solution à ce problème. Chantonna Dumbledor.

Fin du Flash back

Et bien sa stupide solution n'avait fichtrement pas marché !! Pensa Drago. Et maintenant, le grand, le sublime survivant savait qu'il était au Japon, dans la même école que lui, dans la même classe que lui. Comment allaient-ils donc faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin !!

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour le retard !! Je voulais écrire ce chapitre plus tôt mais, j'ai eu des petits empêchements lol !!

**Chapitre 2**

Drago, tout ira bien. Rassura Blaise.

Potter nous a reconnu.

Oui.

Potter nous a reconnu alors que nous sommes supposés être** incognito** !!! Siffla Drago, l'air furieux.

Le blond se sentit encore plus énervé quand la seule réaction de son crétin de meilleur ami fut un sourire digne de la Joconde. Il devait réfléchir…. Devait-il retourner en Angleterre maintenant ? Alors qu'il s'était tapé 2 mois de japonais intensif. Il jurait devant Merlin que s'il devait entendre un seul « Baka » il prenait une tronçonneuse et n'hésiterait pas à découper, en rondelle très fine, le malheureux imbécile. Il eut une grimace en pensant qu'en tant que fille, il ne pouvait pas faire plus que « Kyah ! Kyah ! » En voyant un crétin monumental. Il espérait sincèrement et de tout son cœur que Dumbledore allait bientôt mourir dans d'atroce souffrance ! Il sursauta violemment en entendant la cloche sonné.

On doit retourner en cours Dray. Fit remarquer, inutilement, Blaise.

Suffit, je m'en vais à la maison. Répondit le blond, énervé.

Il vit le mulâtre lui jeter un regard pensif avant que le même affreux sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

Tu sais si des Mangemorts attaquent Potter plus tard tu ne seras pas là.

Et je suis supposé en avoir quelque chose à faire ?

Oui, mon trésor, puisque s'il meurt, ta fortune meurt.

Alors tu as intérêt à le protéger comme du monde pendant mon absence. Rétorqua Drago. S'il meurt **tu** perds ta fortune aussi.

Drago ignorait pourquoi, mais le sourire que Blaise lui lançait lui donnait toujours l'envie folle de s'enfuir en courant sans demander son reste. Peut-être était-ce parce que ses instincts comprenaient que Blaise était la réincarnation de Lucifer lui-même…

J'expliquerais gentiment à Dumbledore que je suis resté pour sauver Potter, mais que ma force unique n'était pas suffisante ! Et que si un insipide petit blondinet était resté plus longtemps… alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Tu oserais me jeter pour garder ton argent ?

Bien évidemment.

Le blond grinça des dents avant de tourner le dos à son ami et de se diriger vers la classe.

Dray trésor….

Quoi !?!

Desserre les dents, ça ne va pas avec ta peau de porcelaine.

Va te faire f….

Il vit que des garçons le fixaient d'un air étrange et se força à laisser échapper un petit rire d'idiote.

Je veux dire… Arrête de blaguer Blaise !

Je suis sérieuse pourtant Dray !! Rétorqua Blaise, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Ta peau est aussi translucide que l'ivoire, tu devrais la mettre en avantage !

Arrête donc ! Tu me… _flattes_ trop !!

Mais voyons Dray ! Tu sais bien que tu es une des filles les plus pâles et les plus splendides de la Terre ! Sois en fière !!

Drago espérait sincèrement, de tout son putain de cœur, que Blaise se ferrait, très bientôt, renversé par un train. Il envoya un autre sourire rempli de dégoût à son supposé meilleur ami, avant de rentrer dans sa classe. Il se força à ne pas croiser le regard de Potter, ce qui était, malheureusement, très difficile puisque ce dernier le fixait de manière très intense. Et bien sur, parce que Merlin ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, son pupitre se trouvait juste en avant de celui qui lançait des regards noirs plus vite que son ombre. Il poussa un long soupir en s'assoyant à sa place. Il eut tout de même la faible satisfaction de voir Blaise lancer un regard noir à Weasley alors que celui-ci mangeait bruyamment des chips. Bon au moins il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir le calvaire ah !!

&&

Tout bien réfléchis, il aurait 100 fois préféré prendre le calvaire de Blaise plutôt que de supporter pendant encore une seconde le regard de feu sur le derrière de sa tête !! S'était bien la première de toute sa vie qu'il rencontrait un regard qui brûlait !! Il avait l'impression d'avoir un laser plaquer sur le derrière de sa tête et que s'il avait le malheur de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste suspicieux (que se soit jeter un aveda kedavra ou se gratter la tête), ce laser n'hésiterait pas à faire feu !! Il déglutit violemment. Merde ! Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ce que ce stupide professeur, qui n'arrêtait pas de bégayer d'ailleurs, disait. Il avait bien peur que pour la première fois, il risquait de couler une année ! Et tout ça à cause de ce stupide Potter !

Regarde ailleurs… Chantonna-t-il. Regarde ailleurs !!!

Malheureusement, il semblerait que Potter ne possédait pas le don de télépathie, quelle miracle, et n'entendait pas les appels à l'aide de son cerveau.

Mademoiselle White, pourriez-vous nous décrire l'Angleterre ?

Heu !? S'exclama Drago.

Merlin cette femme l'avait surpris !! Toute la classe commença à ricaner doucement, y compris l'enfoiré qui se trouvait derrière lui ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Potter rire…. Bien sur, ce n'était pas comme s'il était ami et que Potter riait en sa présence auparavant ! Mais, parfois lorsqu'il passait à côté de la table des Griffondors ou que lui et Potter partageait la même classe, il pouvait entendre le rire du Griffondor. Mais, depuis près d'un an, il n'avait pas entendu une seule fois le rire de Potter… Il se mit à rougir légèrement. Ce n'était pas comme si le rire de Potter lui avait manqué ou quelque chose de stupide dans le genre !! S'était tout simplement une constatation !

Mademoiselle White !!

Hein !?

Je vous ai demandé. Articula lentement le professeur. Si vous pouviez nous décrire l'Angleterre !

Humide…

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur la classe. Drago se sentit rougir.

Je veux dire, il pleut tout le temps là-bas ! Il est impossible de se faire bronzer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et vit, à son grand soulagement, que le professeur sembla accepter sa réponse et se remit à parler d'un sujet, dont il se fichait éperdument. Il sentit à nouveau le regard de Potter sur sa personne, mais au lieu que le regard du survivant reste fixer sur le derrière de sa tête, il sentit son regard descendre jusqu'à sa nuque. Il ignorait pourquoi, et de toute façon, il l'aurait nié si quelqu'un osait lui en parler, mais il se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Aussitôt, il sentit le regard retourner vers le derrière de sa tête et il poussa un long soupir. Merlin que cette classe se termine bientôt !! Il ne put que se sentir déprimé en réalisant qu'il restait encore 3 classes avant qu'il puisse s'enfuir en courant dans sa nouvelle « maison ». La cloche le fit encore sursauter, mais il s'empressa de se remettre sur ses pieds et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'il sentit la main de Potter se refermer sur son poignet. Premièrement, il tenait à dire que Potter avait autant de savoir vivre qu'un homme de Neandertal, deuxièmement, il était impossible pour lui de se défaire de cette prise de fer. Il jeta un regard implorant à Blaise… qui ne pouvait, de toute évidence, pas le sauver puisqu'il était lui-même occupé par un crétin aux cheveux roux. Merde….

Nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation.

Si nous avions fini.

Ah bon ?

Oui ! Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais ici.

Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de répondre Potter. Donc, comme je disais, la conversation est finie.

Drago se força à afficher un air brave alors qu'il tremblait à l'intérieur. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, Potter l'avait toujours terrifié. Il était grand, 1mètre80, il était puissant et il avait des muscles… Il se força à refouler son rougissement. Il n'avait nullement reluqué Potter !! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce crétin avait décidé d'enlever son chandail durant un entraînement de Quidditch ! Il fallait tout simplement avoir 2 yeux pour remarquer que ce misérable Potter avait de misérables muscles ! Ah !

Viens Malfoy.

Et Potter entreprit de le traîner, une fois de plus il tenait à le préciser, en dehors de la classe.

Tu devrais apprendre à demander Potter ! Grogna le blond. Tu n'as pas le droit de me….

Pardon _Mademoiselle_. Se moqua Potter. La prochaine fois je te demanderais la permission. Maintenant avance.

Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi sombre barbare ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas hurler à l'aide ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour te défoncer la figure !

Toi et quelle armée ?

Moi et ma baguette !

Potter le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Les mains de Potter lui plaquaient les bras contre le mur et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être triste ou heureux. Heureux parce que cela l'empêchait de tuer sa charge. Et triste parce que cela l'empêchait de tuer sa charge. Que le monde était contradictoire.

Écoute-moi Malfoy…

Non ! Toi écoute-moi ! Tout d'abord tu vas me lâcher immédiatement les bras !

Il fut surpris quand le survivant lui obéit, mais s'empêcha de le montrer.

Je ne suis pas venu pour toi. En fait je n'en n'ai vraiment rien à faire de toi ! Que tu sois vivant ou mort ne change rien dans ma vie compris !

Dans un sens, il ne mentait pas, il n'était pas venu pour Potter. ! Il était venu pour sa fortune, pour sa famille et pour lui-même. Il n'avait certainement pas parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour un crétin aux yeux émeraude !

Les raisons de ma venue ne te concernent aucunement ! Arrête de penser que le monde tourne autour de toi ! Si quelqu'un savait que tu te cachais comme un idiot dans une école on ne m'aurait pas envoyé moi, mais des aurors entraînés !

Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux du survivant s'écarquiller de surprise ! Qu'il prenne ça dans les dents ! Merlin que Drago s'aimait ! Et après cela on osait dire qu'être un Serpentard était une tare !! Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour croire cela ! Maintenant, Potter fixait le sol et ses cheveux ébouriffés cachaient ses yeux. Bon, il était l'heure de s'enfuir ! Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, Potter plaqua son regard contre le sien et il sentit son cœur manqué un battement.

Une coïncidence alors ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Oui… Couina Drago. Je veux dire, bien évidemment idiot !

Et il eut la surprise immense de voir Potter lui envoyer un… sourire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui souriait ? Et pourquoi est-ce que, lui-même, rougissait autant qu'une pivoine ? Il vit le regard de Potter descendre lentement de ses yeux à ses joues rouges et ses…. Lèvres ? Bon peut-être qu'il avait rêvé parce que le brun avait, tout de suite, remonter son regard vers un point à côté de sa tête. Par contre, il pouvait jurer que Potter rougissait légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici !? De toute évidence, il faisait trop chaud !

Bon, ben au revoir Potter. Murmura-t-il, en s'enlevant du mur.

Juste en passant Malfoy.

Le blond lui jeta un regard perplexe.

Je voulais juste te faire remarquer qu'il serait totalement impossible pour toi de me battre avec ou sans baguette.

Quoi !?!

Potter afficha un petit sourire en coin avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur et de se pencher à son oreille. Drago était convaincu qu'un souffle chaud qui frôlait légèrement son oreille n'était pas supposé le faire rougir, n'y le faire frissonner !

Et tu as sûrement les plus belles jambes de toutes les filles de l'école.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour enregistré ce que lui avait dit Potter, pas parce qu'il était troublé par le fait que le souffle de Potter près de son oreille semblait provoqué des réactions étranges dans son organisme, mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cet… avait dit, il poussa un grognement féroce, bien que Potter soit depuis longtemps partie.

Enfoiré…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !! Bon voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

Drago arrête de froncer les sourcils, cela risque de plisser ta belle peau douce.

Va te faire foutre.

Je dis ça pour toi.

Non… Siffla Drago. Tu dis ça pour m'énerver espèce de crétin monumental !!

Blaise poussa un long soupir contrit auquel Drago répondit par un regard noir. Même en un millénaire, Blaise serait à jamais incapable d'éprouver de la sympathie ou de la compassion pour qui que ce soit ! Alors comment osait-il essayer de lui faire croire qu'il _s'inquiétait_ pour lui ! Quelle bonne blague !!

Ben cette journée c'est tout de même bien passer. Fit remarquer paisiblement le mulâtre.

Potter nous a reconnu.

Tu as déjà dit ça Dray. Répliqua Blaise sous un ton condescendant.

Comment peux tu dire que cette journée c'est bien passer si Potter nous a reconnu !! Vociféra le blond.

Il vit son meilleur poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule et il eut besoin de tout son contrôle pour ne pas la briser. S'il faisait mal à Blaise…. Il serait forcé d'être seul avec le trio d'or…. Et surtout le garçon d'or qui le surveillait de bien trop près pour son propre bien….

_Tu as sûrement les plus belles jambes de toutes les filles de l'école. _

Il poussa aussitôt un grognement sauvage. Il n'était pas une fille ! Il n'avait pas des belles jambes ! Ses jambes étaient masculines fermes et musclées !! Il n'y avait rien de jolies chez lui ! Quand est-ce que le monde entier s'en rendrait-il compte !!

Quel air sombre Dray. Dit soudainement Blaise. Une jolie personne comme toi ne devrait pas faire ce genre de visage.

Je te ferais remarquer… Siffla Drago. Que la plupart des gens te confondent avec une fille !

Normal, je suis habillé en fille. Rétorqua calmement le mulâtre.

Quand tu es habillé en garçon ! Alors ne te permet pas de m'insulter perpétuellement en !!

D'accord, d'accord pas besoin de t'énerver à ce point. Je fais juste constater que tu es jolie, que tu as des belles jambes, une belle peau et….

Ce sont des compliments pour les filles ok !! **Les filles** !!

Il eut encore plus envie d'hurler lorsqu'il vit Blaise faire un signe de main pour balayer son propos. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que cette… personne était-elle son meilleur ami ?! Cela ne faisait pas de sens ! Avait-il des tendances sadomasochistes sans même sans rendre compte !? Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait d'arriver devant sa nouvelle demeure. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler demeure cette espèce de misérable appartement avec seulement 3 chambres insipides, une cuisine insipide, une toilette insipide, un salon insipide… avait-il mentionné que cette endroit était **vraiment** insipide, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un détail fondamental !

Nous sommes là Professeur Rogue… Déclara Blaise en enlevant ses chaussures.

Je l'avais remarqué Monsieur Zabini. Siffla une voix provenant de la cuisine. Maintenant, j'apprécierais que vous gardiez le silence.

Ah… tout le monde qui m'entoure est si désagréable… S'affligea le mulâtre. Je suis pourtant quelqu'un de charmant.

Drago se contenta de pousser un reniflement dédaigneux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il mourrait de faim, il était fatigué, il voulait retourner chez lui et il était sur le point de faire une dépression ! Par contre ce qu'il vit lui mit, aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur Rogue portait un tablier rose, avait de la farine sur le nez et semblait sur le point de commettre un génocide si l'on n'en croyait la lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux.

Oh ? Demanda Blaise.

Pas de question. Ordonna Rogue, les dents serrées.

Je n'aurais jamais osé professeur. Répliqua le brun en s'asseyant à la table.

Drago en fit de même en regardant avec perplexité ce qui l'entourait. Il n'était jamais vraiment rentré dans une cuisine. Ben, il fallait dire que dans sa belle et magnifique maison la salle à manger et la cuisine étaient 2 endroits séparés, contrairement à ce pathétique endroit.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour souper ? Demanda Drago.

Je ne sais pas. Répondit froidement Rogue. Après tout, je ne vous ai pas vu faire votre nourriture. Donc, j'ignore ce que vous allez manger.

Hein !? Vous ne cuisinez pas pour nous !? S'indigna Drago.

Vous êtes ici pour apprendre…. Commença Rogue.

En fait, nous sommes ici pour protéger Potter, mais continuer je vous prie. Interrompit Blaise.

Drago vit Rogue lancer un regard noir tellement foudroyant que même Blaise perdit son sourire jocondien pour laisser place à un air neutre. Bien fait pour lui.

De toute façon je ne suis pas ici pour m'occuper de vous.

Techniquement… Fit remarquer Blaise. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a dit de veiller sur nous.

Et ?

Et… si nous mourrons de faim, sur quoi comptez-vous veiller ?

Rogue fronça encore plus les sourcils, ce que Drago pensait impossible puisque les sourcils de Rogue était en permanence froncer. Mais, il fallait de toute évidence ne jamais dire jamais. Malheureusement, il commençait à craindre pour la vie de son meilleur ami tant le regard acier de Rogue semblait lui envoyer un milliard de regard noir à la seconde. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'un regard ne pouvait pas tuer…. Sinon, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de ce crétin de Blaise.

Vous n'avez qu'à nous donner les restes de ce que vous avez mangé Professeur ! Déclara soudainement le blond. Moi et Blaise ne mangeons pas tant que ça.

C'est vrai. Approuva celui-ci. Après tout, Drago doit suivre un régime très strict pour garder sa taille de guêpe….

D'accord…. Tuer Blaise après que Rogue se soit calmé. Il se força à ne jeter qu'un regard foudroyant à cet emmerdeur avant de se tourner, tout sourire, vers Rogue. Dans les anciens écrits de sa famille, il était écrit que, grâce à un sourire seulement, le grand oncle Albert Thomas John Gerald Morticus Ronald Arthur Christopher Malfoy avait réussit à dompter un lion enragé ! Il était impossible de ne pas craindre le sourire Malfoy puisque cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à leur charme naturel qui était déjà bien plus haut que le commun des mortels !! Il eut la joie, et grande surprise, de voir Rogue commencer avant rougir avant de se tourner lentement vers le four.

Je vous aurais bien donné le reste, Monsieur Malfoy, s'il y avait un reste à donner pour commencer. Expliqua-t-il, toujours tourner.

Heu ? Mais….

Drago jeta un regard autour de la cuisine et vit que celle-ci avait un carton d'œuf vide sur le comptoir ainsi que plein d'autres ingrédients… Par Merlin !

Vous avez tout mangé Professeur !! S'indigna Drago. Mais !!

Il n'y avait rien à manger n'est-ce pas Professeur. Déclara calmement Blaise.

Impossible !! Nous avons été acheté pleins d'ingrédients hier !

Le sourire jocondien de Blaise revint, mais la lueur satanique qui illuminait le regard de celui-ci ne dit rien qui vaille à Drago. Et cette lueur était dirigée vers le professeur Rogue qui baissait légèrement la tête.

Mais non, Dray… tu dois comprendre que le Professeur Rogue a été… vaguement dépassé par les évènements…

Arrête de parler en énigme ! Ça commence à me mettre en colère ! Siffla Drago.

Il vit le professeur faire, brusquement volte face, ce qu'il vit le figea complètement. Rogue… était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine !! Ses yeux étaient baissés et il tripotait _nerveusement_ la pointe de ses longs cheveux noirs. S'était… un cauchemar… il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant que Rogue agissant comme un Neville Longdubat….

Je…

Allez… dites le professeur. Chantonna presque Blaise, les yeux luisants d'amusement.

Soudain, le professeur Rogue se redressa et lâcha ses cheveux en lançant un regard impétueux à ses 2 élèves.

J'ignorais comment me saisir de ses… instruments moldus… résultat, j'ai brûlé le dîner. Dit-il froidement.

Bon, alors vous devez en prendre la responsabilité. Fit remarque Blaise.

Je sais.

Rogue se dirigea alors calmement vers sa chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

Et bien, Dray, allons nous préparer !!

Quoi ?

Nous allons dîner au restaurant, ce soir, et c'est Rogue qui nous emmène !!

Drago afficha aussitôt un grand sourire. Il adorait manger à l'extérieur ! S'était bien plus intéressant que la nourriture maison et cela lui permettrait de voir un peu plus à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur !!

Tu devrais mettre la jupe grise, elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Signala Blaise.

Pourquoi je devrais mettre une jupe !! Vociféra Drago en lançant un regard torve au brun.

Drago avait-il mentionné qu'il **haïssait** le sourire de Blaise. Parce qu'il méprisait sincèrement et honnêtement ce putain de sourire !!

Nous sommes venus ici déguiser en fille.

Pour ne pas que Potter nous reconnaisse !!

C'est vrai, mais si un de nos camarades de classe nous croisent habillés en garçon… cela mettra l'attention sur nous. Il faut être déguisé _en tout temps_, à l'exception d'ici.

Le blond aurait voulu crier, trépigner en lançant des vases contre la tête frisé de Blaise, mais… ce crétin avait raison… Il poussa un grognement sauvage en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Stupide…. Sa vie était devenue **stupide **!! Il fouilla dans son armoire et sortie un jeans et polo noir. Le polo le moulait vaguement et montrait à tous le fait qu'il était une femme à très faible poitrine. Pas question… pas question qu'il mette un soutien-gorge rembourrée plutôt mourir !! Il s'était résigné à mettre la perruque qui lui faisait avoir des cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos alors ses véritables cheveux lui arrivaient à la nuque, il acceptait même de se mettre un peu de blush et du brillant pour les lèvres, mais **pas de soutien gorge** ! Quelle chance que Rogue avait fait remarqué que, de toute façon, certaines filles avaient très peu de poitrine et que cela importait peu. Il se regarda furieusement dans le miroir. Merlin qu'il faisait une laide fille. Au moins, il remerciait la génétique du fait que ses 2 parents possédaient des très fins et aristocratiques. S'il avait eu un visage comme Potter ou Weasley…. Il éclata immédiatement de rire en imaginant Potter en jupe ! Avec son visage bien trop carrés, ses sourcils droits, son nez un peu croche, sa bouche… il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ah quoi pensait-il !? Il se sentit consterné en voyant que son visage était devenu rouge pivoine. Il poussa aussitôt un soupir dédaigneux et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il faisait chaud de toute façon !

Il était temps Monsieur Malfoy. Fit remarquer froidement Rogue.

Ah Dray… tu ne suis jamais mes conseils… se lamenta Blaise.

Qui voudrait les suivre !

Il observa ses compagnons… ou plutôt compagnes… il en aurait rit s'il ne se sentait pas aussi près du suicide… À sa grande tristesse, il devait admettre que Blaise avait du goût et savait choisir ses vêtements… et que, contrairement à lui, son meilleur ami faisait une très jolie fille. Il portait une perruque frisée qui lui faisait avoir les cheveux jusqu'au milieu de l'omoplate, ses yeux verts limes étaient soulignés de crayon noir et sa bouche pulpeuse était couverte de baume pour les lèvres. Contrairement à lui, Blaise portait une jupe noire ainsi qu'une chemise. Il eut une grimace en pensant que quelqu'un dans cet univers voulait mettre une jupe de son plein gré. Plutôt crever. Son regard dériva vers Rogue qui portait un jeans noir, un chandail à col roulé noir, des souliers noirs, avec ses cheveux noirs… une chance que ses yeux étaient gris. Il devait tout de même admettre que les cheveux longs allaient bien à celui-ci…

Flash back 

Vous allez vous déguiser aussi professeur ?? S'étonna Drago.

Pas par choix Monsieur Malfoy. Les Japonais, ou peut-être est-ce le monde entier, on du mal à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

Il laissa échapper un vague soupir, avant de mettre sa perruque en place.

2 jeunes filles avec un homme d'âge mur… et ses 2 filles ne lui ressemblent en aucun cas… il risque, fort probablement, d'avoir des commérages… et ses commérages risquent d'être un problème pour notre couverture.

Fin du flash back

Allons-y, l'heure tourne. Dit froidement Rogue.

Ils se dirigèrent calmement vers l'extérieur et Drago remarqua que certains Japonais les fixaient étrangement. Il eut un soupir. Bien évidemment, qui ne fixerait pas des hommes déguisés en fille. Dumbledore avait _sérieusement_ pensé que ce plan débile marcherait ! Rogue et Blaise ressemblaient peut-être à des filles, mais lui…

Yo ! Déclara soudainement un jeune asiatique au sourire avenant. Vous êtes vraiment jolies ! Vous venez d'où ?

Drago le fixa d'un air étrange avant de continuer à marcher. La vie était vraiment bizarre parfois… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi est-ce que certaines choses arrivaient… pourquoi est-ce que Potter l'avait reconnu par exemple… s'était étrange non !? Il se demandait ce que Potter faisait à cet instant… est-ce qu'il se posait des questions sur lui aussi… il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Impossible…

Hé ! Je te parle tu sais ! Hurla le jeune asiatique en se saisissant de son bras.

Avant même que Drago aie pu réagir, il vit le jeune homme revoler contre un mur. Il vit alors… il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Qui d'autres auraient joué le héro de toute façon… Bien sur que ce satané Potter était venu sauver la « fille en détresse ». Certains clichés ne mourraient jamais…

Dégage avant que j'en finisse avec toi. Grogna Potter, sans même lancer un seul regard à Drago.

Elle n'est pas si jolie de toute façon !

Tu veux dire qu'elle est bien trop jolie pour toi ! Répliqua le survivant.

Le jeune asiatique poussa un grognement dédaigneux avant de partir. Drago ne voulait même pas s'attarder sur la dernière phrase de Potter. Cela ne pouvait que lui promettre des maux de têtes qu'il tenait à éviter pour le moment.

Harry pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé à courir comme ça ! Hurla soudainement Hermione.

Drago se tourna brusquement vers celle-ci. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu celle-là. Il pouvait admettre, sans hésiter, qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué.

Franchement ça aurait pu être…. Oh… Malfoy. Tout fait du sens maintenant.

Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire Hermione. Siffla Harry. Allons-nous-en.

Oh ? Depuis quand un héro se comporte-t-il de la sorte ? Demanda Blaise. Ne devrais-tu pas demander à ta princesse si elle n'est pas blessée ?

Potter se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

Je vois bien qu'il…

Qu'elle. Corrigea Blaise.

Qu'_elle_ va bien. Et je meurs de faim alors.

Tu vas au restaurant ? Interrompit aussitôt Blaise. Nous vous ferons donc l'honneur de notre compagnie…

QUOI !?! Hurla Drago.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !! Bon voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 4**

-Quoi !?! Hurla Drago.

Ce n'était pas possible… Blaise ne venait certainement pas juste d'invité Potter à aller au restaurant avec eux… bien sur que non… Blaise ne ferait **jamais** cela… car il était un ami fiable, dévoué, dénué de tout scrupule… non Blaise était quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter en tout temps… Sa peau, d'ordinaire ivoire, tourna au blanc fantomatique. S'était quoi les idioties qu'il racontait ! Bien évidemment que Blaise n'hésiterait pas à lui flanquer un poignard dans le dos ! Et avec le sourire en plus, l'enfant de pute !!

-Bien évidemment Dray, que tu veux que Potter soit présent. Fit remarquer paisiblement Blaise.

-Où est-ce que cette idée grotesque a bien pu apparaître ? Siffla le blond, les dents serrées.

-Il t'a sauvé la vie.

-J'ignorais que j'avais demandé d'être sauvé !!

Le sourire jocondien de Blaise fit son retour dans toute sa splendeur et jamais de sa vie, et Merlin savait à quel point cette envie lui venait souvent, il n'avait autant eu envie de l'arracher, le brûler et ricaner en voyant cette bouche sordide être prise dans les flammes de l'Enfer !!

-Zabini a raison Malfoy ! Intervient Granger, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il est écrit, dans toutes les règles de courtoisie, que celui qui a été sauvé se doit d'être gentil avec le sauveur !!

-Potter est le sauveur de tout l'Angleterre ! Pourquoi ne pas demander à ses millions de gens d'être gentils !?

-Hé bien Dray… tu dois lui être doublement reconnaissant puisqu'il a sauvé ta peau _2 fois_.

Drago écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait de s'enfoncer !? Non… impossible… il était Drago Angelus Malfoy… Il ne s'enfonçait pas !! Les gens autour de lui l'enfonçaient !! Notamment un crétin frisé qui n'allait pas tarder à apprendre si oui ou non il existait l'Enfer. Car, il était _fondamentalement_ impossible que Blaise aille au Paradis. Dieu n'était pas assez fou pour l'accueillir !! Alors que le Diable n'aurait qu'à se prosterner en voyant quelqu'un d'aussi immensément sadique et cruel !!

-J'ignore si Potter et Granger nous accompagne. Fit remarquer une voix glaciale. Mais, contrairement à vous, mon temps est précieux.

-Professeur… si je puis me permettre. Commença Blaise. Vous êtes vraiment magnifique avec des cheveux longs !! Et votre teint clair ajoute à votre beauté surnaturelle.

Comment… Comment cela faisait-il que Blaise réussisse, encore et encore, à ne pas s'évanouir face aux regards de la mort que lui lançaient continuellement Rogue ? Était-il fait de granite ? Est-ce que… sans le savoir… Drago côtoyait… Super Man ? Ou plutôt Wonder Woman s'il devait en juger par les cheveux longs et la jupe…

-Je me refuse à tout commentaire face aux inepties qui peuvent sortir de votre misérable bouche, Monsieur Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes méchant…e… Professeur Rogue !! Je risque de me mettre à pleurer.

-Tant que je n'ai pas à supporter cet affligeant spectacle… Faites ce qui vous plait.

-Maintenant que vous le mentionnez… Commença Granger, les yeux plissés. Pourquoi êtes-vous habillés comme ça ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venus chercher Harry !?

Drago était convaincu qu'elle aurait continué à jacasser si Potter ne lui avait pas posé une main ferme sur le bras. Il vit la jeune fille tourner son regard vers son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci secouait fermement la tête.

-Mais Harry !! Protesta la jeune Griffondor.

-Cela ne nous concerne pas. Répliqua fermement le survivant.

-Elle est bien bonne celle-là… Murmura Drago.

Bien sur, cela l'arrangeait grandement que Potter mette un frein aux questions gênantes de Granger, mais le blond ne pouvait qu'admirer son remarquable culot ! Cet idiot n'avait pas hésité à le plaquer contre un mur, avec ses grosses mains de brutes, et à le menacer de mort pour qu'il lui dise tous ses secrets ! Et il osait jouer le détenteur de moral ? Ah Merlin ce que les Griffondors le mettaient en colère !! Le regard émeraude de Potter se planta dans le sien et il devint, aussitôt, aussi raide qu'un piquet.

-Alors… Commença le survivant.

-Alors… quoi !? S'exclama Drago.

-Tu veux aller au restaurant… avec moi… nous je veux dire !! Se corrigea-t-il immédiatement.

Drago se força à ne pas afficher une grimace. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Cela aurait été impoli… une minute ! Depuis quand cela le dérangeait-il d'être impoli ! Que tous aille au Diable ! Avoir trop de Potter dans son système le rendait idiot ! Il fallait être idiot pour avoir proposé de l'aide au grand sauveteur du monde. Il eut un pincement au cœur qu'il ignora. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard froid et mordant de Potter alors que celui-ci lui crachait « Tu es un obstacle. Va-t-en ». Était-il idiot ? Franchement. Pourquoi se posait-il des questions quand la réponse était aussi claire que tu cristal.

-Plutôt crever ! Cracha-t-il haineusement. Que les choses soient claires entre nous Potter.

Il posa fermement une main sur sa hanche alors que son regard se fit plus acérer.

-Je ne te déteste pas. Je te hais. Je ne veux aucunement être associé avec toi.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux de Potter s'écarquiller de surprise avant que le survivant ne baisse rapidement la tête, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui voilant les yeux. Il ignora la main réconfortante que Granger posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Il ignora le profond soupir que Blaise poussa. Mais, il eut beaucoup plus de mal à ignorer le fait que les poings de Potter étaient tellement crispés que ses ongles lui rentraient sûrement dans la peau. Il eut l'envie folle de courir vers lui pour décrisper ses mains et de lui dire que tout allait bien. Il fronça les sourcils. Ses envies étaient stupides. Potter ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. En fait, Potter n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire de lui.

-Alors, je vous souhaite un bon souper, et à la prochaine. Termina-t-il froidement en tournant les talons.

Il avait mal au cœur. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il donc si mal au cœur ? Il avait été méchant avec Potter… Et cela importait peu ! De toute façon, depuis le début, ce pitoyable Griffondor n'avait jamais voulu être associé avec lui. Que ce soit en première année, ou maintenant. Il l'avait toujours ignoré, méprisé, et même hait. Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine.

-Tu es cruel Dray. Commença calmement Blaise.

-La ferme ! Aboya le blond.

Il sentait les yeux verts de Blaise le transpercer de toutes parts. Mais cela lui importait peu. Il n'était pas cruel. Et s'il l'avait été avec Potter… et bien s'était la vie ! De toute façon, cela lui faisait certainement plus mal à lui qu'à ce maudit Potter ! Il secoua férocement la tête. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal. Parce qu'il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire de Potter.

-Allons ici. Déclara fermement Rogue.

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement, s'assirent silencieusement, et commandèrent silencieusement. Jamais Drago n'avait sentit qu'un silence pouvait être aussi oppressant. Mais, il ne voulait pas parler avec Blaise. S'était à cause de cet idiot que cette stupide situation était arrivée ! S'il s'était contenté de rester là, à battre des cils, rien de toute cette fichue histoire ne serait arrivé ! Et il n'aurait pas eu à supporter ce poids sur le cœur qui lui donnait la nausée ! Était-ce ainsi qu'il allait se sentir dès qu'il rentrerait en contact avec Potter. Il poussa un long soupir. Tout bien réfléchis, tout était la faute de son père qui s'était stupidement associé avec face de serpent. Si son père n'avait pas faite cette stupide erreur, il n'aurait pas eu à accomplir cette stupide mission et à être en contact avec Potter. Il releva la tête et vit, à sa grande surprise, que Blaise n'était plus là !!

-Que !? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Il est parti à la toilette. Expliqua calmement Rogue.

-A la…. Toilette ?

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un endroit inconnu pour vu. Siffla son professeur, les yeux plissés.

Drago se força à ne pas le foudroyer du regard. Contrairement à Blaise, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à mettre sa vie en danger en défiant Rogue. Il aimait là où sa tête se trouvait. C'est-à-dire : sur ses épaules ! Il releva le regard et vit que Rogue le fixait d'un air étrange.

-Vous devriez faire attention à vos actions, Monsieur Malfoy. Murmura-t-il froidement.

-Hein ?

-Vous savez… à force d'avoir peur d'être blessé par les autres… les gens finissent par se blesser soit même.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Professeur ?

Le blond vit Rogue pousser un profond soupir. Comme s'il aurait préféré évité avec soin cette conversation mais qu'il sentait qu'il s'agissait de son devoir d'intervenir. Le petit problème était que Drago était absolument convaincu qu'il préférerait que Rogue n'ouvre pas sa bouche.

-Potter… Zabini…

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien.

-Continuez ainsi et vous finirez par perdre tout ce que vous avez acquis.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez … Cracha Drago, les yeux plissés.

-Zabini essayait de vous aider.

-Quel est le rapport entre m'aider et demander à Monsieur « Je sauve la veuve et l'orphelin » de venir dîner avec nous ?

Le regard de Rogue devint plus acéré. Et Drago eut l'impression que son professeur pensait qu'il faisait exprès. Il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Que Rogue le prenne pour un idiot. Peut-être qu'ainsi il arrêterait de parler en énigme et se déciderait à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Votre relation avec Potter… Commença-t-il doucement.

-Il n'existe pas de relation entre moi et Potter !

-C'est ce que vous croyez vraiment ?

-Je ne le crois. C'est une certitude.

Il n'y avait pas de relation parce que Potter n'en voulait pas. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas comme s'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir une quelconque relation avec Potter. Il ne pensait pas souvent à ce stupide balafré de toute façon. Mais, s'il y avait une ombre dans leur interaction se n'était certainement pas de sa faute.

-Peut importe ce que vous croyez. Il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas. ET si vous essayez de les contrôler, vous finirez seul.

-Beau serment venant de votre part professeur ! Déclara Drago, la voix emplis d'acide.

Je suis seul par choix.

-Si je finis ma vie seul, ce sera par choix aussi !!

Les 2 se fusillèrent du regard en ignorant complètement à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Blaise ne pouvaient que les admirer silencieusement. Les 2 étaient magnifiques, majestueux même. Et les 2 ne comprenaient rien de rien. Quelle bande d'idiot. Au moins lui pouvait se vanter de savoir pour quels raisons il faisait ce qu'il faisait. Il était temps de détendre cette trop lourde atmosphère.

-Hé Bien ! Que faites-vous donc, charmantes créatures, vous ne devriez pas froncer autant les sourcils, cela vous fera apparaître des rides inutiles quand votre beauté illumine nos vies !!

Drago sentit aussitôt une irritation familière envahir chaque parcelle de son âme. Crétin de stupide Blaise !! Il n'était pas une fille bordel de merde !!

-Avant que tu nous fasses bénéficier de tes _magnifiques_ cordes vocales Dray…. Je voudrais juste te faire remarquer que le fait de s'abaisser à la violence physique n'est pas digne d'une _Lady_ !

-Tu veux que je te montre moi une Lady…. Siffla haineusement le blond.

Blaise afficha un sourire jocondien. S'était mieux ainsi. Ses 2 là se ressemblaient trop pour se donner le moindre conseil. En fait, ils ne pouvaient que se faire mal mutuellement… Et cette douleur pouvait attendre pour le moment.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai fait 3 jours à vomir à n'en plus finir, avec de la fièvre… donc j'ignore si le chapitre sera super même si je me sens encore un peu malade…

**Chapitre 5**

-Wow !! Dray… il devrait être interdit de pouvoir se montrer ainsi en publique ! S'exclama Blaise, les yeux écarquillés.

-Bien que cela me peine de l'admettre… je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Monsieur Zabini…

-La ferme Blaise et, tout va bien Monsieur Rogue.

Bien évidemment qu'il ressemblait à un zombie venant fraîchement de sortir des entrailles de la terre… il avait le teint cireux, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang… De toute façon tout était le faute de Blaise !! Ce crétin avait rendu tout bien trop compliqué pour_ rien_ ! À cause de lui…. Potter s'était sentit obligé de faire ami-ami avec lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Mais, personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'il avait tord. Parce que Potter se fichait bien de faire ami-ami. Alors, pourquoi, oh nom de Merlin, aurait-il du se forcer à être gentil et agréable alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, lui flanquer son poing en plein milieu de la figure.

-Allons-y… Grogna-t-il misérablement.

-Ton enthousiasme me fait bondir de joie. Déclara son meilleur ami.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui va bondir si tu continues…

-Non.

Et avant même que Drago aie le temps de répondre à cette indécente réplique… Franchement qui disait non à une confrontation !! Bon d'accord, lui disait non aux confrontations. Mais, lui était spéciale. Parce qu'il était Drago Angelus Malfoy, un garçon pas comme les autres ! Il eut une grimace, étrangement cela lui faisait penser à une de ses livres coloriés dont Théodore régalait… Et Merlin savait que les bas collants ne lui iraient pas ! En plus, ses « super-héros », comme les appelaient Théo, étaient bien stupides. Franchement, qui mettaient ses sous-vêtements au-dessus de ses bas-collants !! S'était du grand n'importe quoi. Et après on s'attendait à ce que ces types ineptes et idiots _sauvent le monde_…. Il n'y avait que les moldus pour imaginer des trucs aussi idiots et dépourvues de sens…

-Arrêtes de râler intérieurement Dray, cela ne fait que détruire encore plus ta peau de porcelaine.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter Blaise… Menaça Drago.

-Je te ferais remarquer, mon cher Dray, que celui qui veut aller se faire foutre n'est certainement pas moi.

Le corps de Drago se crispa aussitôt.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles espèce de sombre dégénéré !? Siffla Drago.

-Ah… de quoi est-ce que je peux bien vouloir parler…

-Espèce de…

-Nous allons être en retard Dray. Je te conseille donc de courir.

Drago jeta un regard ennuyé à sa montre avant de réaliser qu'ils allaient **vraiment** être en retard. Merde !! Stupide nuit ! Stupide rêve montrant lui et Potter entrain de… Il eut une grimace. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. De toute façon lui et Potter n'aurait jamais qu'une seule relation. De la pure et sainte haine. S'était bien moins compliqué ainsi. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à penser que Monsieur « Dieu à béni la reine ? Tu parles ! Je survis à n'importe quoi !! Si _ça_ se n'est pas être béni !! » En d'autres termes que celui d'une mission qui allait lui rapporter bien du bonheur dès qu'il serait débarrassé de cette stupide perruque, avec ce stupide maquillage, et, surtout, cette stupide, insolente, dégoûtante, emmerdante, détestable jupe. Merlin ! S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu parler de cette jupe pendant des heures et des heures ! Elle était péniblement courte, péniblement grise, péniblement… féminine… et péniblement sur lui.

-Cours mon petit rossignol !! Chantonna Blaise. Va et prend ton envol avec ta magnifique parure blanche et ta magnifique chevelure d'or ! Un seul regard envoûte mon cœur… Un seul fragment de ton parfum et j'oublie jusqu'à mon nom ! Si tu me laissais mettre mon cœur à tes pieds, je serais.

**-La ferme** !!

-Est-ce ainsi que tu traites tous ceux qui te font la cours ? Demanda Blaise. Pas étonnant que tu n'es jamais eu un seul petit ami.

_-Je suis un homme_. Marmonna Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu un petit ami ?

-Parce que tu es gay, bien évidemment. Répliqua Blaise, son sourire jocondien fermement en place.

Drago sentit ses pieds s'emmêler dans sa stupeur. Et n'aurait pu arrêter sa chute même s'il l'avait voulu avec toutes les forces de son âme. Il regarda le sol avec fascination. Merde…. Ça allait faire mal. OH !! S'il se faisait mal… il pouvait manquer l'école !! Allez sol viens plus vite !! Si cela pouvait lui éviter de voir Potter, il était prêt à être défigurer à vie ! Bon, peut-être pas à vie… Mais, assez longtemps pour que cette stupide mission soit terminer. Parce que, après, il n'aurait plus jamais la moindre raison de faire face à ce crétin aux yeux émeraude qui n'aurait jamais survécu si ce n'avait pas été de cette détestable chance avec laquelle il était malheureusement née !! Cet ignoble, sordide, écœurant, désobligeant, emmerdant, irrespectueux, et avait-il mentionné que ce crétin ne savait pas reconnaître lorsque quelqu'un était, visiblement, supérieur à lui ! Parce que, franchement, ce cet idiot du village était incapable de remarquer l'immense chance qu'il avait de pouvoir dire que _Drago Angelus Malfoy_ lui avait _adressé_ la parole. Ce type n'avait définitivement aucune classe. Ignorant petit, bon grand, vers de terre. Dès que cette mission finissait il se promettait de le réduire en charpie et de… Une minute…. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de collision avec le sol ? Pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'un bras solide lui entourait fermement la taille. Il poussa un soupir.

-Lâche-moi Potter.

-Oh… comment tu savais que s'était lui Dray ? Demanda pensivement Blaise. Tu es de dos, et tu l'as reconnu… cela ne peut dire qu'une chose…

-Que Potter est le sauveur. Si s'était quelqu'un d'autre l'apocalypse serait à nos portes. Interrompit froidement Drago.

Drago se dégagea rapidement de la poigne de fer de Potter et lui jeta un regard agacé. Ce dernier le dévisagea de haut en bas avant de pousser un petit grognement.

-Tu pourrais me remercier. Fit-il remarquer, les yeux plissés.

-Je pourrais. Il faut y aller. Nous allons être en retard.

-En fait nous sommes déjà en retard. Répliqua Blaise. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins…

-Blaise…

Celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer son sourire jocondien, dont même la Joconde devait être jalouse. S'était sérieusement du grand n'importe quoi.

-Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé à galoper comme si une armée de Troll assoiffés de sang te courrait après ! Et, en plus, tu m'aurais laissé avec eux !

-Qui ne voudrait pas te laisser avec eux, Weasley. Cracha Blaise.

-Zabini, toujours aussi agréable. Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu. Maintenant, j'ai décidé de suivre la voie du calme.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Viens Weasley, il faut que je te parle.

Et, avant même que Drago puisse objecter, son meilleur ami… et le meilleur ami de Potter les avaient abandonné, sans leur demander leur opinion, et s'étaient enfuies vers « la voie du calme ». S'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Soudain, une main lui saisit le poignet. Que !?

-Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, Potter. Commença Drago. On parle avec la bouche. Alors…

-Alors ?

-Lâche… **moi** !!

-Non. Tu pourrais partir en courant si je décide de te lâcher.

-Ce qui serait, probablement, la meilleure solution.

Potter se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial qui le fit grimacer. D'accord, il avait compris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter. Si c'est pour me demander pourquoi je suis là….

-Je me fiche éperdument de la raison pour laquelle tu trouves ici tant que ce n'est pas pour me ramener. Quant au fait que tu sois habillé en fille… cela ne me concerne pas.

-Ce n'est pas par choix espèce d'idiot !!

-Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux… je veux juste…

Il vit Potter se passer une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Ce qui, il tenait à le dire, ne les aidaient pas. Franchement, Potter devrait, sérieusement, penser à investir dans des produits pour les cheveux. Ainsi, peut-être, il ressemblerait moins à un marchand de poisson sur le bord de la route. Ce n'était pas très… présentable que le sauveur du monde sorcier ressemble à un paysan. Qu'est-ce que dirait leurs petits enfants en voyant la tête d'hérisson sur la monnaie. « Oh grand-père c'est lui qui a sauvé le monde sorcier !! Ça fait vraiment pitié !! » Ou encore pire « Oh Grand-père, je veux la même coupe !! » Il n'y survivrait pas.

-Je veux juste savoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas dîner avec moi… nous, je veux dire… hier soir.

Drago haussa un sourcil aristocratique.

-Quelle question idiote !! Nous nous détestons Potter, évidemment que je ne veux pas dîner avec quelqu'un qui me déteste.

-Tu te trompes !!

Le blond sursauta violemment en entendant autant… d'émotion, dans la voix de Potter. Le survivant avait, depuis un petit moment, arrêté de s'adresser à lui avec la moindre émotion. Il n'arrivait même plus à énerver Potter… si cela ne voulait pas tout dire sur le manque d'intérêt flagrant que lui portait le sauveteur… de toute façon, cela avait rendu sa vie bien plus aisé.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

-Ouais c'est ça. Répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

-C'est toi qui me déteste.

-Bien sur que je vais détester quelqu'un qui me déteste. Crétin. Cette conversation est vraiment stupide.

-Non ! Si tu me détestes parce que je te déteste, mais, quant fait, je ne te déteste pas, alors tu n'as plus aucune raison de me détester !!

-Ça fait beaucoup de « détester » dans une phrase. Tu devrais apprendre à varier tes mots. Tu pourrais dire « haïr », « mépriser », « exécrer ». Fais preuve d'un peu d'imagination.

-Arrête de changer le sujet !

Drago eut une grimace lorsque Potter se saisit de ses 2 bras. Est-ce que Potter se sentait obliger d'envahir son espace vitale ou est-ce qu'il faisait ça avec tout le monde !? Et puis, il ne changeait pas de sujet ! De toute façon cette conversation était grotesque. Et si Potter continuait à blablater sur des insipidités il allait finir par vraiment s'énerver !

-Tout d'abord, d'où t'es venu ce stupide sujet ? Cracha Drago. Granger veut que tu fasses amis-amis avec moi ? Et bien, ça ne marchera pas ! Si ton idiote d'amie veut expérimenter avec des Serpentard. Cela ne sera certainement pas avec moi !

-Ce n'est pas Hermione qui m'a demandé ça. De toute façon, si j'avais écouté Hermione, on aurait eu cette conversation il y a longtemps.

-Alors… continuons à ne pas avoir cette conversation.

Potter poussa un grognement sauvage en marmonnant à propos de « stupide princesse tête de mule ». Il n'était pas d'accord ! Il n'était nullement une tête de mule !

-Je ne suis pas une « Princesse », crétin !

-Arrête d'essayer de te disputer avec moi.

-Je n'essaye pas. C'est un talent naturel. De toute façon, peut importe le geste que je fais avec toi, tu te mettras toujours et toujours en colère !! Hurla Drago.

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter venait lui mentir de la sorte !? Il ne le détestait pas. Bien évidemment qu'il le détestait. Sinon pourquoi continuerait-il, encore et toujours, à le regarder de haut, à le mépriser, à l'ignorer, à refuser son aide… Idiot, crétin. Il ne voulait plus en parler bordel !!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout compliqué !? Hurla Potter à son tour. Tu me rends dingue !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être dingue !

Les mains de Potter lui serraient de plus en plus les bras. Ça commençait à lui faire mal ! Mais, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Potter voir sa souffrance ! Il préférait encore être bouffé par un requin blanc !! Bon… s'il devait regarder comment la situation évoluait… il allait plutôt se faire dévorer par un lion enragé. S'était du grand n'importe quoi !!

-Bon j'abandonne. S'exclama Potter. Tu es sûrement la personne la plus bornée, la plus tête de mule, la plus arrogante, la plus aveugle et la plus désagréable que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

-Je te retourne chaque compliment !

Potter lui lâcha brusquement les bras et commença à se diriger rapidement vers l'école. Ses épaules étaient crispés et ses pas bien trop puissant pour que quelqu'un pense qu'il soit d'humeur normal. Bien fait. Il porta la main à sa tête. Merlin qu'elle lui faisait mal.

-Ah… donc c'est à ça que ressemble la frustration sexuelle. Murmura la voix ennuyée de son meilleur ami.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles !?

-Bonne question….

À suivre….

Je suis désolé si s'était vraiment pourris, mais je suis malade… pardon…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde et sérieusement toutes mes excuses pour l'immense retard. Pour faire une petite histoire d'une longue et pénible histoire… de la famille est venu chez moi, a bousillé mon ordinateur et j'ai du l'envoyer chez un réparateur. Je m'excuse et je vais faire mon possible pour poster le plus de chapitre que je peux ! (Au moins 2 chapitres exceptionnellement). Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 6**

Drago s'était juré, et cela il y a longtemps, qu'il ne se laisserait jamais troublé par ce que pouvait bien raconter le crétin qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Sérieusement, Blaise était aussi facile à lire que de la boue et encore peut-être qu'avec la boue il aurait plus de chance. Alors les paroles surréalistes et pleines d'écœurants mystères qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche pulpeuse du mulâtre ne présentait aucun intérêt pour lui. Il se força à regarder son professeur qui s'était mis à gigoter dans tous les sens pour expliquer un truc, dont il se fichait éperdument, en essayant, avec désespoir, d'avoir l'attention des élèves. Pathétique. Il entendit un raclement de gorge et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir un japonais aux yeux miels qui affichait un sourire qui lui donnait, personnellement, le goût de vomir.

-Allo. Commença-t-il doucement.

-…

-Tu es vraiment jolie pour une étrangère. Ça t'intéresserait qu'on se voit après l'école.

Le blond lui jeta un regard dégoûté. Juste parce qu'il portait une perruque _pourquoi _est-ce que les gens le prenaient pour une fille ! Ça alors s'était du n'importe quoi ! Il avait l'air viril bordel ! Il sursauta violement en sentant la main de ce grossier personnage se poser sur sa cuisse.

-Enlève tes sales pattes de sur moi. Siffla-t-il.

-Arrête je suis sur que ça te plait.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne une grande nouvelle mon gars…

Il posa une main ferme sur celle de cet idiot et afficha un sourire mielleux qui aurait certainement fait grimacer Blaise d'effroi.

-Je suis trop bien pour toi. Alors tu vas reprendre ta main et ensuite tu vas aller prendre une douche froide.

-Une douche froide ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est le seul moyen de te calmer. Parce que si tu te _soulages_ seul tu vas fantasmer sur moi et, je vais t'apprendre une grande nouvelle, même ta fantaisie me concernant te trouve pathétique et aussi intéressant qu'un vers de terre.

L'asiatique lui jeta un regard noir de colère et retira précipitamment sa main. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Bien fait. Cela l'avait presque mis de bonne humeur. Maintenant si Potter pouvait arrêter de fixer le derrière de sa tête avec ses rayons lasers, qui remplaçaient ses yeux, cela lui ferait hautement plaisir et lui éviterait le mal de tête proéminent qui s'annonçait. Il poussa un long soupir soulagé en entendant la cloche annonçant l'heure du dîner. Il allait pouvoir s'enfuir une minute. Avec Blaise qui parlait en énigme, en affichant un sourire jocondien en plus, et Potter qui s'amusait à changer de personnalité chaque 2 secondes. Il avait besoin d'une pause ainsi que d'un verre de whisky. Tristement, le verre de whisky était hors de porté. Une main puissante se posa alors sur son épaule et il poussa un léger grognement.

-Potter, tu devrais apprendre à laisser les gens tranquilles.

-Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe et se tourna vers le survivant… qui ne le regardait même pas !! Le brun était occupé à jeter des regards de la mort qui tue au crétin qui lui avait parlé. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Potter aurait put, au moins, avoir la _décence_ de le regarder !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter. Cracha-t-il.

-Tu ne vois jamais de quoi je parle Malfoy.

-De quel droit oses-tu !?

Le brun eut alors la bonne grâce de lui jeter un regard exaspéré. Enfoiré… Il n'était pas un Griffondor ! Pourquoi perdrait-il son temps à _jouer avec le feu_ !?

-Ne vas nulle part seul. Ordonna celui-ci.

-Excuse-moi !?

-Il est vrai que tu devrais t'excuser plus souvent Malfoy, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le fais maintenant.

-Premièrement, je ne m'excusais pas sombre crétin ! Deuxièmement, de quel droit oses-tu me donner le moindre ordre !? Je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin de protection !

Il écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Merde… il ne venait pas de lâcher, aussi subtilement qu'un éléphant en plein milieu de la rue, la raison de sa venue au Japon. Merde… faites que Potter ne réalise pas ce qu'il voulait dire ! Le regard émeraude se planta, fermement, dans le sien. Et son cœur se mit à faire des siennes. Personne n'aurait dut avoir le droit d'avoir les yeux aussi verts et aussi intense. Il se sentit rougir intensément alors que Potter ne battait même pas un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait ainsi !? Combien de fois avait-il l'intention d'arrêter son cœur pour ensuite le faire repartir au quart de tour ? Cela ne devait pas être bon pour la santé de personne !? Le regard de Potter tomba alors sur ses lèvres et, bien malgré lui, il les entrouvrit légèrement. Sa bouche était desséchée. De sa propre volonté, sa langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres et, aussitôt, le regard de Potter se détourna de son visage et sa main bondit de son épaule comme s'il s'était fait brûler.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Chuchota-t-il fermement.

-Je te regarde comme d'habitude… Répliqua-t-il, la voix hésitante.

S'était quoi cette petite voix de jeune lycéenne complètement abrutis par l'amour !! Il ressemblait à cette insipide Weasley qui ne trouvait rien de mieux dans sa vie que de soupirer, comme une âme en peine, devant son cher et stupide héros. Et Merlin qu'il méprisait cette idiote ! Alors pourquoi s'était-il mis à parler de cette petite voix essoufflée ? Potter ne lui coupait pas le souffle. Il refusait, catégoriquement, de sentir son cœur battre plus vite pour Monsieur « Arrêter un tremblement de terre ? Un jeu d'enfant ! N'oubliez pas je suis Harry Potter » ! Soudain, le visage de Potter se crispa.

-Fais ce que je dis sans poser de question inutile. Ne vas nulle part tout seul et ne regarde personne comme ça.

-Personne ne me donne d'ordre !! Vociféra-t-il.

Et bien ! Il pouvait remercier Potter ! Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le survivant. Stupide mission complètement inutile. Même affaiblie Potter était plus puissant que lui et aucun mangemort avec une tête sur les épaules penseraient que le grand, le puissant Harry Potter se trouverait dans une stupide école moldu au Japon ! Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore l'avait fait venir ici !?

-Malfoy, ce n'était pas une requête.

Son regard se durcit considérablement.

-C'est un ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire…

-Même si je dois t'attacher, tu n'iras nulle part tout seul.

-De quel droit _oses_…

-Bon, bon, les enfants on se calme. Interrompit, placidement, la voix nasillarde de Blaise.

Drago tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami qui affichait, comme à l'ordinaire, un sourire qui allait, sûrement, faire enrager le Joconde elle-même.

-Potter, tu devrais prendre des cours afin de pouvoir exprimer correctement tes émotions. Ça fait vraiment pitié.

-…

-Quant à toi Dray…

Son sourire s'agrandit et, Drago ignorait pourquoi, mais il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui faire bouffer son sourire. Merlin que ce type l'énervait.

-Enlève les lunettes fumées qui te cachent se qui se trouve droit sous ton nez.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement. De quoi est-ce que Blaise parlait !? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème psychologique ! S'était Potter ! Ce n'était pas lui qui passait de vouloir faire amis-amis, à donner des ordres sans fondement ! Soudain, Potter fit volte-face et partit sans demander son reste. Drago le fixa entrain de s'éloigner et posa une main ferme sur son cœur. Il voulait que son cœur se calme. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir quelque chose pour Potter. Le survivant ne ressentait rien pour lui alors… il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que lui ressente quelque chose.

-Il veut te protéger Dray. Chuchota doucement Blaise.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Tout le temps. La seule chose qu'il veut c'est te protéger. Même s'il doit te blesser pour ça.

-C'est ça ouais.

Drago se força à ouvrir son dîner. Potter voulait le protéger ? Bien évidemment que non. Il ferma brusquement les yeux en pensant à cette nuit qui l'avait décidé à éliminer tous sentiments non agressifs envers le _survivant_.

_Drago n'avait jamais vu la guerre. Il avait lu, entendu et même rêvé. Mais jamais il n'avait vu la guerre. S'était pour ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu ? Pour tous ce feu, ce sang, ces pleures et ces cris. S'était pour __**ça**__ !? Il sentit son cœur se crisper de douleur en voyant les ses terres ravagés. Il fallait… il fallait qu'il trouve Potter. Il ignorait pourquoi s'était si important. Pourquoi ne pensait-il pas à Blaise ou Pansy ou même Théo ? Son cœur lui hurlait de le trouver, à n'importe quels prix ! Sa gorge se serra et il s'obligea à avancer. Il voulait juste voir Potter. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. Que tout allait bien. Qu'il ne souffrait pas. Il voulait juste… il ne savait pas pourquoi s'était si important. Potter se prenait pour un super-héros mais, il ne l'était pas ! Il était humain et il pouvait souffrir et il pouvait mourir ! Il se secoua brusquement la tête. Et refoula bravement ses larmes et ses sanglots. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer, mais cela importait peu ! Il voulait juste… trouver Potter. Il fallait juste qu'il marche et qu'il le retrouve et ensuite il… il ne ressentirait plus cet étau qui lui enserrait le cœur et qui lui donnait la nausée ! Soudain, il vit au loin des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. _

_-Harry!! Hurla-t-il. _

_Le brun se tourna brusquement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago se mit à courir avec toute la force de ses jambes. Et, sans même y réfléchir, il mit ses bras autour de la taille de Potter et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le corps entier du brun se raidit de surprise mais, cela lui importait peu. Il était vivant. _

_-Malfoy… _

_-Tu es vivant… Merlin tu es vivant… _

_Il releva la tête en affichant, pour la première fois devant Potter, un vrai sourire. Il était vivant. Il n'était pas mort. Tout allait bien. Avant même qu'il puisse continuer à parler, des lèvres fermes se fermèrent férocement sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprises. Puis, sans même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, les lèvres s'étaient déjà enlevé des siennes. Le regard de Potter était glacé quand il replongea dans le sien. _

_-Va-t-en. _

_-Quoi !? Je suis venu pour t'aider Potter ! _

_-Non. Va-t-en. _

_-Potter !_

_-Tu es un obstacle. Va-t-en. _

_Le blond enleva rapidement ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Il baissa rapidement son regard. Il ne voulait pas que Potter le voit… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis, sans un mot, partis en courant. Il ne pleurait pas à cause de Potter. Il pleurait à cause de sa propre imbécilité. _

-Il a toujours voulu te protéger. Et le plus vite tu le comprendras, et le plus vite tu arrêteras de me donner des maux de têtes inutiles et ridicules.

-Va te faire foutre Blaise. Toi, tes maux de têtes et ton sourire.

-Mon sourire montre mon charme fou, et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet.

-Le sujet est tout à fait ridicule, donc il est parfaitement inutile de s'attarder dessus. De toute façon, pourquoi ne t'occupes-tu pas plutôt des tes problèmes au lieu des miens.

-Je n'ai aucun problème.

Le regard de Drago se tourna vers un point au-delà de l'épaule du mulâtre et celui-ci se tourna calmement pour voir Weasley et Granger entrain de rire joyeusement ensemble. Le rouquin ne remarquait même pas le rougissement qui ornait les joues de sa meilleure amie. Blaise retourna son regard vers Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'accord. J'ai des problèmes. Mais, moi je ne peux rien y faire.

-Moi, mon problème c'est ton blablatage alors, fais-moi plaisir, tais-toi.

-Si tu veux. Mais, souviens-toi Drago.

Son meilleur ami posa une main délicate sur sa main.

-On ne peut pas éternellement s'enfuir des sentiments.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde et sérieusement toutes mes excuses pour l'immense retard. Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dit que le seul moyen que je ne publierais pas était que je me retrouve à l'hôpital… et bien c'est ce qui c'est passé ! Donc je m'excuse, mais j'étais très malade…

**Chapitre 7**

La vie était séparée en trois catégories… Première catégorie était les choses tellement prévisible qu'un bébé de 5 ans aurait deviné ce qui allait se passer… un peu comme les livres Harlequin avec la fille aux seins rembourrés et blonde comme le blée qui se retrouvait sans le sous du jour au lendemain et qui rencontrait un grand brun ténébreux avait qui elle finissait par se marier et faisait des milliards de bâtards puants… Ensuite venait la deuxième catégorie où l'on retrouvait les évènements imprévisibles qui nous faisaient écarquiller les yeux de surprises alors que notre bouche pendait de manière fort disgracieuse… par exemple lorsque vous vous retrouviez nez à nez avec un loup-garou enragé et qui grommelait « Moi manger ta chaire !! ». Il était plausible que vous soyez vaguement décontenancé…. Et puis venait la troisième catégorie… la catégorie que l'on nommait « C'est quoi cette merde !?! » S'était une catégorie que l'on rencontrait chaque mille ans… une catégorie étrange, improbable, déconcertante…. Et s'était sur cette catégorie que Drago venait de tomber en rentrant dans sa cuisine… Le professeur Rogue… le professeur Rogue se faisait, littéralement, acculé contre le mur par le crétin qui servait de parrain à Harry Potter !! Il se tourna vers Blaise, près à hurler au meurtre, mais son meilleur ami lui posa vivement la main sur la bouche.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais nettoyer les 2 œillères qui te servent d'œil et comprendre ce que je te dis !

-Il n'y a absolument rien à comprendre Black. Répliqua froidement Rogue. Tu es tout simplement devenu fou. Azkaban peut avoir cet effet sur les gens…

-Je ne suis pas fou ! J'essaye de t'expliquer mes sentiments pour toi !

-Je sais bien ce que sont tes sentiments pour moi Black. Inutile de perdre mon temps à venir me les exposer.

Sirius Black poussa un grognement rauque qui donna des frissons d'horreur à Drago. Et s'il devait en juger par le regard torve du professeur Rogue, l'horreur était réciproque. Il n'avait nullement besoin de rentrer chez lui, enfin ce misérable et pathétique chez lui, pour tomber sur une scène aussi grotesque ! Il en avait bien assez avec Potter et ses changements d'humeurs étranges ! Sans oublier Blaise et son maudit sourire… Putain quelle vie de chien…

-J'essaye, vraiment, de ne pas me disputer avec toi !

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer Black, te disputer avec moi te vient aussi naturellement que de respirer…

Drago fronça alors les sourcils… Cette conversation lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… pourquoi ressentait-il cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu… Il haussa les épaules. Peut-être avait-il entendu une conversation similaire dans le passé ! Ou bien avait-il un passage semblable dans un livre ! Cela importait peu, tout ce qui comptait était que Black venait de se saisir des bras de Rogue et le secouait comme s'il s'agissait d'un cocotier. Il eut une grimace derrière la main de Blaise, les Griffondors ignoraient sérieusement comment ne pas envahir l'espace privé des gens.

-Lâche-moi Black. Ordonna sèchement Rogue.

-Pas avant que tu ne laves les oreilles et que tu m'écoutes !

-Selon tes analyses j'ai besoin de laver beaucoup de parties de mon corps… Alors pourquoi n'irais-je pas prendre mon bain pendant que tu te rends jusqu'à la sortie ?

-Arrêtes de jouer avec moi Rogue, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Tu n'es jamais d'humeur Black, apprend-moi quelque chose de nouveau.

Les 2 s'affrontèrent alors du regard et Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Drago fronça aussitôt les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot riait !? Ne voyait-il donc pas que le professeur Rogue se faisait malmené par un _Griffondor_ !? N'était-ce pas une raison pour le sauver !?

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose de nouveau ? Siffla dangereusement Black. Après tout, tu es si sur de connaître tout de moi pas vrai.

-Je sais tout de toi Black. Vous les Griffondors êtes comme des livres ouverts, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas réaliser ce que vous ressentez.

Le regard de l'ancien Griffondor devint alors aussi sombre que du saphir alors que ses poings se crispaient, encore plus, sur les bras fin de Rogue. Drago avait mal pour lui sérieusement. Il se saisit alors de la main de Blaise pour l'enlever mais celui-ci se mit à lui parler dans l'oreille.

-Ne les interromps pas. Murmura-t-il fermement.

-…

-Si tu les interromps maintenant… qui sait quand c'est 2 idiots se décideront à parler de nouveau.

Le blond fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaise disait ça !? Le professeur Rogue et cet homme se parlait tout le temps quand Voldemort était encore là. Les 2 étant dans le même camp, il n'y avait pas de moyen de s'éviter. Est-ce que Blaise devenait fou !? Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux quand Black se pencha vers le visage étonné du Professeur Rogue… ce qui résultat en un grand manque d'espace personnelle qui aurait donné une bonne d'ose d'urticaire à Drago…

-Tu crois m'avoir analysé magnifiquement bien… n'est-ce pas Rogue ?

-Je ne crois pas, je sais. Rétorqua celui-ci, le regard défiant.

Drago ne pouvait qu'admirer son ton calme et contrôlé… si un inconnu s'était mis aussi près de lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à lancer des aveda kedavra ! Par contre, si cela avait été Potter… son cœur manqua un battement alors que son visage devint étrangement rouge. Il aurait commencé à hurler au meurtre en pleurant pour sa maman.

-D'accord… dans ta _parfaite _analyse je voudrais que tu rajoutes quelques petites choses…

-Quoi donc ?

La bouche de Drago se serait sûrement affalée de surprise si la main de Blaise ne s'était pas trouvée dessus. Les lèvres de Black venaient de s'écraser sauvagement et passionnément sur les lèvres entrouvertes du Professeur Rogue ! Et le professeur Rogue qui restait là, figé comme une statue grecque alors qu'il se faisait presque violer par ce… ce !! Bon… Drago pouvait comprendre que l'étonnement puisse durer quelque secondes… mais de là à ce que Rogue ferme doucement les yeux… et le blond pouvait clairement voir que son corps ne semblait plus tendue comme une flèche… S'était bien trop pour son pauvre cerveau… Ça y est… il venait de griller son neurone restant… résultat… il était maintenant au niveau de Weasley… Oh misère… Black se détacha alors et recula de 2 pas.

-Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à cette nuit depuis qu'elle est arrivée… Rajouta **ça** dans ta parfaite analyse.

-Et, sans un mot de plus, Black se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Il les aperçue alors et haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Ah, cela faisait longtemps Zabini, Malfoy.

-Bien le bonjour Monsieur Black, n'est-ce pas une magnifique journée ? Répondit Blaise en affichant un sourire jocondien.

Drago se disait bien que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Et comment est-ce que Blaise pouvait sourire paisiblement alors que le professeur venait de se faire agressé par celui-ci !?

-J'imagine. Bon, je dois y aller.

-J'espère que votre bras va mieux et que vous nous rendrez souvent visite.

-J'ai des comptes à régler, donc je reviendrais.

Puis, sans un au revoir, il ouvrit la porte et disparut. Drago aurait eu beaucoup de choses à dire sur le manque, flagrant, de savoir vivre de cet homme. Mais, il ne pouvait franchement pas dire que cela l'étonnait. Il suffisait de regarder Potter avec son air d'homme des cavernes pour savoir que les Griffondors avaient tous un trait dominant et il ne parlait pas de leur stupidité légendaire qui les faisait se jeter dans le feu en pensant que tout allait finir bien car « Le bien bat toujours le mal, Hip hip hip hourra !! » Il arracha alors la main de Blaise et se précipita vers la cuisine où le Professeur Rogue était assis, sur le sol, et avait posé une main ferme sur son cœur alors que ses joues étaient tintées d'un rouge violent.

-Professeur… Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Taisez-vous Monsieur Malfoy et emmenez-moi la bouteille de vodka. Ordonna sèchement le brun.

-Quoi !?

Avant qu'il puisse protester, Blaise s'était déjà jeté sur la bouteille et en servait un verre, un _très_ grand verre, au Professeur Rogue. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Blais essayait de saouler Rogue ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Blaise ? Siffla-t-il furieusement.

-Je vais à la pêche aux informations…

Drago le dévisagea de haut en bas avant de se saisir de son bras.

-Arrêtes ça. Ordonna-t-il.

-Oh ? Tu veux jouer aux Griffondors en me disant « Que cela est mal par la barbe de Merlin ! Suis la lumière céleste qui te mène droit vers le chemin de la vérité et de la bonté. Et ne te sers _surtout pas_ de la faiblesse d'autrui ! »

-C'est le professeur Rogue ! Protesta Drago.

-Raison de plus pour le faire. Sois Serpentard un peu !

Les dents du blond se crispèrent.

-Idiot ! Je_ suis_ Serpentard et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas le faire !

-Parce que refuser de se servir de la faiblesse d'autrui n'est pas Serpentard ?

-La préservation de soi fait partie des qualités des Serpentards !

-…

-Rogue va nous tuer ! Déclara-t-il fermement. Il va nous étriper et nous massacrer et nous…

-Bon arrête de t'énerver pour un rien. Rogue ne nous fera rien, fais-moi confiance.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air fou ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Tu es meilleur ami avec _moi_.

-Et alors ?

-Bien évidemment que tu es dérangé. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas Dray.

Il versa alors un énorme verre de vodka et eut un grand sourire.

-Tout se passera pour le mieux.

-J'en doute fort.

-Je suis sure que ce que nous allons découvrir sera très intéressant et, qui sait, peut-être que cela t'aidera à comprendre ton cerveau troublé.

-Mon cerveau n'est pas troublé.

Le sourire jocondien revint avec une vengeance.

-Bien évidemment qu'il l'est… Mais, je suis sur que tu comprendras tout bien plus vite grâce à notre cher Professeur Rogue….

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde et surprise lol !! Cette semaine je fais un spécial de 2 chapitres puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire la semaine passée !! Donc voici le nouveau chapitre !!

**Chapitre 8**

Drago n'avait jamais, et il tenait à dire _jamais_, vu le Professeur Rogue dans un tel état. En fait, il était convaincu que même la mère de celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Et il ne pouvait qu'en être jaloux. Le professeur Rogue avait les joues rouges, les yeux voilés et riait pour aucune raison apparente. Il priait de toutes ses forces que personne ne voit le directeur de sa maison dans un état aussi pitoyable. Sinon, la réputation des fiers Serpentards en prendraient un sacré coup…

-Vous imaginez qu'il m'a dit qu'il pensait encore à cette nuit ! S'égosilla le brun.

-De quelle nuit pouvez-vous parler professeur ? demanda suavement Blaise.

Et son crétin de meilleur ami qui se réjouissait de l'état de disgrâce o ù le Professeur Rogue était tombé. Quelqu'un devait se dépêcher d'inventer une loi pour empêcher les « Blaise » de tout l'univers de se rassembler. Il ignorait ce que cette attroupement, avec leurs sourires jocondien, pourraient bien accomplir. Et, pour être franc, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir cela. Il eut un frisson d'horreur en entendant le professeur Rogue _glousser._ Le professeur Rogue venait de **glousser**. Merlin qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

-S'était à la fin de notre septième année… Commença-t-il en continuant de s'esclaffer derrière ses mains.

Merlin qui aurait cru que le Professeur Rogue avait la capacité d'agir comme une lycéennes en chaleur. Pas lui. Et il aurait préféré ne _jamais_ le savoir. Merde alors. Et pourquoi est-ce que Blaise trouvait nécessaire de pêcher ses stupides informations complètement inutiles.

-Vous savez quand on finit une année, il y a une** grande** fête où tout le monde vient pour s'amuser !!!

Était-il vraiment nécessaire de s'attarder ainsi sur les mots. Parce que Drago n'en voyait, franchement, pas l'utilité. Et le professeur Rogue qui était reconnu pour pouvoir infliger la peur sans monter d'un octave… se mettait à parler fort pour dire une chose que tout le monde savait. Merde que cette histoire était une mauvaise idée. Pas étonnant. _S'était une idée de Blaise_.

-Et, j'avais _légèrement_ but comme tout le monde !! Continua-t-il.

-Et ? Pressa Blaise.

-Et Black avait_ légèrement_ but lui aussi !!

-Et ?

-Et pouf !!!

Pouf ? Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il penserait une chose pareille… Mais de quoi ce crétin parlait-il ? Puis, comme pour renforcer son idée de la stupidité incommensurable d'un Rogue saoul, il se remit à glousser comme une poule.

-Nous étions sans vêtement et lui était à l'intérieur de moi!! Termina-t-il dramatiquement en faisant un grand mouvement de bras.

Drago se sentit devenir vert. Il ne venait pas d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de son professeur asexué. Non. Il s'agissait d'un vilain cauchemar qui allait bientôt disparaître… Parce qu'il était impossible que son effrayant Professeur Rogue se soit donné au bâtard qui servait de parrain à Potter !!

-Même si j'étais _vaguement_ intoxiqué, je m'en souviens comme s'il s'agissait d'hier !

A l'horreur de Drago, un sourire béat accompagné d'un air rêveur apparut alors sur le visage de son professeur. Il voulait, sérieusement, mourir. S'était quoi ce délire !!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? demanda le mulâtre.

Le sourire, au bonheur de Drago, disparut alors. Le professeur Rogue baissa alors piteusement la tête. Rogue ayant l'air _piteux_…. Cette journée devenait de plus en plus surréaliste.

-Je suis parti.

-Parti ? Répéta stupidement Blaise.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester là !! S'exclama Rogue. Je savais, pertinemment, qu'il avait fait ça sous le coup de l'alcool ! Pour lui cela ne voulait absolument rien dire !

-Et c'est parce que cela ne voulait rien dire qu'il y pense encore… Typique…

-Hein ?

Blaise se contenta de rouler des yeux.

-Alors pourquoi ? Murmura doucement Drago.

Les 2 se tournèrent alors vers lui. Il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire.

-Vous ne pouviez pas être si intoxiqué que cela si vous vous en souvenez encore !? Alors _pourquoi _avoir couché avec lui ?

-Parce que je l'aime.

Le corps entier de Drago se crispa alors que le professeur Rogue, qui depuis le début de la conversation semblait dans les vapes, laissa sa tête tombée doucement sur le mur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Je l'aime donc je voulais être avec lui. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ça avec lui.

-Alors pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné une chance ? Demanda doucement Blaise.

Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Hum…. Je ne voulais pas qu'il regrette. Alors, j'ai préféré partir. Sirius était un gros « playboy » à l'époque ! Il couchait avec _tout le monde_ ! ce n'était pas comme si j'étais spécial alors…

Puis, sans aucun avertissement, le Professeur Rogue s'endormit doucement. Le blond le fixa étrangement.

-Les gens comme lui m'exaspèrent. Déclara soudainement Blaise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne l'ai comprend pas.

Drago tourna un regard troublé vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à ne pas comprendre ? Demanda-t-il. Il a préféré partir au lieu…

-D'être blessé, je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas.

Blaise posa une main pensive sur sa joue.

-Nous sommes des Serpentards.

-Je sais.

-Par conséquent, nous _savons_ les règles de la vie. Nous savons quand manipuler, quand laisser tomber, pour obtenir ce que l'on désire.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ce dont je parle c'est… prenons pas exemple Rogue. Ce qu'il veut vraiment c'est Black.

Drago aurait voulu protester mais, à quoi bon ? Personne ne saoulait au point de s'évanouir quelque part parce qu'une tierce personne nous déclarait qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'oublier une nuit de folie.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Mais, il ne fait rien pour l'obtenir. Il préfère s'enfuir en courant au lieu de faire preuve d'ingéniosité et d'intelligence et de se laisser faire par Black.

-Se laisser faire ?

-Oui. Écouter au-delà de ce qu'il entend.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Les yeux verts de Blaise plongèrent dans les siens et Drago détourna aussitôt son regard.

-Black ne lui dit pas clairement « je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais ». Mais, il n'y pas besoin d'être Einstein pour voir ses sentiments. Mais, au lieu d'accepter les sentiments de Black, il préfère s'enfuir en courant et s'attarder sur les paroles les plus débiles qu'il ait put sortir.

-Et comment est-ce qu'il est supposé comprendre le cerveau tordu de ce type s'il ne lui dit jamais ce qu'il ressent ? Répliqua Drago, en plissant les yeux.

-Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes.

-Et si ton « lire entre les lignes » s'avère faux. Qui aura l'air d'un imbécile ?

Le vert et le gris s'affrontèrent férocement mais, furent interrompue par un gémissement venant de l'espèce de mollusque humain qui s'appelait autrefois Rogue. Drago lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Il ignorait où Blaise voulait en venir. Tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il n'aimait pas où cela menait et qu'il préférait, largement, oublier cette conversation et aller vivre sa vie.

-Quelqu'un qui sait comment marche la vie, sait qu'il faut prendre des risques calculés.

-Comme c'est Griffondor. Cracha ironiquement Drago.

-J'ai dit un risque _calculé_. Les Griffondors ne savent pas calculés, ils se jettent la tête dans le vide.

-Un risque est un risque.

-Oui, mais les Serpentards obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Et si l'on doit perdre un bras pour préserver notre corps. Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Rogue est, visiblement, trop stupide pour le réaliser.

Le ton dédaigneux sous lequel cette phrase fut dire hérissa, aussitôt, Drago.

-Tu es très mal placé pour parler de ça.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda le mulâtre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas un risque calculé avec Weasley à la place de juger les autres ?

-Tu sais ce que veut dire un risque calculé Drago ?

Le mulâtre lui envoya alors un sourire jocondien qui mit les nerfs de Drago en état d'énervement total.

-Cela veut dire qu'il y a, au moins, 80% de chance de réussite. Avec Weasley…

Il eut un vague mouvement de main.

-Il n'y a même pas 20% de chance de réussite, donc je préfère, largement m'abstenir.

-Tu n'as jamais vu comment il te regarde pas vrai ?

Le sourire jocondien disparut alors, à la grande satisfaction de Drago, pour laisser place à une moue d'ébahissement qui le ravit.

-Descend de ton petit nuage et regarde, pendant une seconde, Weasley, au lieu de décider, sans preuve, que tu n'as aucune chance, et prend ton risque calculé_. Ensuite_, tu pourras faire la morale aux autres ok ?

-Je…

-Tu penses que tu es le seul à observer les autres pas vrai ? Premièrement, si tu penses que je ne vois pas tes sentiments pour Weasley, tu es un vrai idiot.

-Je sais, pertinemment, que tu es au courant de mes sentiments.

-Deuxièmement, les sentiments de Weasley, à ton égard, sont aussi clairs que du cristal.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Drago se redressa et commença à marcher vers sa chambre.

-Et attend une minute !! S'exclama Blaise.

-Quoi ?

-Le professeur Rogue. Pointa le mulâtre.

Le regard argenté s'attarda légèrement sur leur professeur qui dormait paisiblement, un air boudeur aux lèvres. Il eut alors un sourire carnassier.

-Qui a eu la brillante idée de le mettre dans cet état ?

-Mais.

-Tu l'as saoulé ? Tu te débrouilles avec lui.

Puis, le blond s'enferma dans sa chambre, un immense sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il s'affala alors sur son lit, la tête dans ses oreillers. Un risque calculé ? Quelle idiotie… il n'y avait rien qui s'appelait risque calculé. Cela avait dut être inventé par un Griffondor débile pour essayer de manipuler, sans succès, ceux qui ne voulait pas commencer à chanter avec eux « Ne réfléchissons pas ! Hip, hip, hip, la, la, la ! Soyons débiles mentaux ! Yeah, yeah, yeah !! » Il n'y avait pas de risque calculé et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que Blaise avait voulu saoulé Rogue. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir s'était que dès que l'on laissait un Griffondor rentrer sous notre peau, il refusait de partir même après des années. Surtout si ce Griffondor avait un lien avec le stupide survivant. Il ferma fermement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à Potter. Il ne _fallait_ pas qu'il pense à Potter. Bien malgré lui, il posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce type… Parce qu'il était déjà bien trop dans sa peau pour son propre bien-être…

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 9**

Sa mère avait raison. Bien sur, bien des gens se seraient posés la question de « pourquoi est-ce que Drago Malfoy pensait, sans aucune raison apparente, à sa mère ? » La réponse était pourtant d'une évidence… Parce que sa mère avait toujours raison ! Sa mère à l'intelligence si vive lui avait répété et répété et **répété** qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas se mêler des affaires du peuple… Car le peuple n'en n'était jamais satisfait étant donné qu'il était une bande d'ingrats sans scrupule. Et elle avait parfaitement raison. Non seulement le peuple n'éprouvait aucune gratitude face à la générosité de la noblesse… mais, en plus, ce maudit peuple venait de le foutre dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou ! Enfin pas forcément le peuple… plutôt un maudit paysan qui allait bientôt porter le nom d'_ex_-meilleur ami. Et, maintenant… il était forcé de regarder Potter le dévisager comme s'il avait 3 têtes, 6 nez et les dents jaunes… les dents jaunes étant le plus improbable.

-Tu viens de me dire _quoi _Malfoy ? Demanda dangereusement le brun.

-Si tu as un problème de surdité Potter… je te conseille vivement…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Aboya le survivant.

Le blond sursauta violemment. Il y avait longtemps que Potter ne lui avait pas crié dessus… et il se souvenait pourquoi cela ne lui avait pas manqué du tout. Pas que Potter ne lui ai déjà manqué en aucune circonstance parce qu'il était _fondamentalement_ impossible que quelqu'un se languisse de cet épave aux cheveux ébouriffés…

-Tu ne viens pas de me dire que nous sommes enfermés ici pas vrai… Continua Potter.

-Je t'ai pourtant dit que tu avais un problème de surdité Potter ! vas te faire soigner ! je dis ça dans ton intérêt !!

Bon, d'accord, il essayait de gagner du temps. Mais _qui_ pouvait lui en vouloir !? Potter semblait sur le point de commettre un génocide avec ses poings serrés, ses dents crispés et la lueur satanique qui se promenait tranquillement dans son regard… bien évidemment qu'il voulait gagner du temps ! Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'essayer de sauver sa peau !

-Je répète Malfoy…

-Arrête c'est franchement lassant… Les Griffondors je vous jure…

Bon peut-être que cette dernière remarque était inutile… Et s'il devait en juger par la main puissante qui venait de se refermer sur son poignet… il s'agissait même d'une remarque qu'il aurait mieux fait de ravaler… Merde, merde, merde ! Potter lui serrait le bras si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui coupait la circulation sanguine ! S'était, franchement, du grand n'importe quoi… Et tout ça à cause de cet ingrat de Blaise… Maudit frisé….

Flash Back

Drago ne pouvait qu'observer son meilleur ami avec exaspération. S'il avait su que lâcher cette bombe à propos de Weasley lui aurait donné l'air d'un épagneul demandant une caresse, et on pouvait le croire cet air n'allait _vraiment_ pas à Blaise, il aurait gardé la bouche fermé et se serait contenté de regarder Blaise s'enfoncer dans sa stupidité. Merde alors ! Et Weasley qui le regardait étrangement en se demandant, visiblement, ce qui n'allait pas avec le mulâtre… Pas étonnant. Blaise ne le regardait jamais et si, par malheur, son regard vert lime s'attardait sur lui s'était pour lui jeter des aveda kedavra. Et, comme le destin ne voulait pas arranger les choses, Granger les fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle situation grotesque et ridicule. En fait, elle était tellement grotesque qu'il se promit d'y mettre fin pour le bien-être de Blaise. Il vit sa chance lorsque la cloche, annonçant la fin des cours, retentit et que Weasley ainsi que Granger étaient occupés à mettre leurs livres dans leurs sacs à dos en parlant doucement. Il se rapprocha alors d'eux alors que Blaise le fixait étrangement.

-Je me demande où a disparut Harry. Chuchota Granger.

-Tu le connais, il a besoin de son temps à rechigner contre le monde en silence… sinon il ne se sent pas bien. Répondit le rouquin en souriant largement.

Drago roula les yeux lorsqu'il vit la brunette devenir rouge pivoine. Il n'y avait que les Griffondors pour avoir l'air aussi bête sans même le réaliser. Stupide maison totalement ridicule.

-Weasley, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Déclara-t-il soudainement, en affichant un sourire condescendant.

Weasley haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que Granger le fixait étrangement.

-Tu es amoureux de Blaise non ? Annonça-t-il nonchalamment.

Il crut entendre le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait à la renverse, mais il n'en n'était pas sur. Bon, cela importait peu. Il eut une grimace de mépris en voyant Weasley faire une parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge. Les Griffondors n'avaient-ils aucun sens de la classe ?

-Bon, oublie cette question, ce n'était que rhétorique. Bien sur que tu l'aimes avec les regards de merlans frits que tu lui lances à tout bout de champ.

-Que !?

Et maintenant sa bouche venait de dégringoler. A ce que c'était pathétique tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin se sentait-il obligé de faire autant de grimaces ? Ne voyait-il pas que cela l'enlaidissait encore plus ? Ah… il se demandait vraiment ce que Blaise pouvait bien trouver en lui…

-Bon, alors, pourrais-tu te bouger un peu et te déclarer parce que cette situation commence, _franchement_, à m'exaspérer.

Et la parfaite imitation du poisson rouge revint avec une vengeance. Merlin que ce type était ridicule à regarder. Il s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée quand, soudain, tous les poils se retrouvant sur sa nuque se redressèrent d'effroi.

-Drago… Siffla une voix meurtrière qui semblait appartenir à son meilleur ami.

Il se tourna lentement et vit que Blaise affichait un air si dangereux, si haineux que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait commencé à pleurer d'effroi. Et lui qui croyait qu'il détestait le sourire jocondien. Soudain, il souhaitait son retour avec une telle force que cela lui fit presque peur… Il vit alors Blaise faire un pas vers lui et il comprit, rapidement, que sa vie était en danger. Avant même qu'il ait donné l'ordre à ses jambes de déguerpir, celle-ci l'emmenait déjà au loin. Et il entendait les pas de Blaise derrière lui et il faillit faire un infarctus. Il fallait qu'il se cache et vite !! Il vit, alors, une porte qui devait sûrement mener vers un placard, ou peut importe ! Et, rapidement, il s'enferma dedans. Il entendit alors Blaise s'arrêter devant celle-ci et marmonner, doucement, une phrase.

-Je vais t'apprendre, Dray chérie, à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

-De quoi tu parles espèce de malade mental ! Aboya Drago.

-Essaye d'ouvrir la porte, _mon chérie_.

Drago fit ce qu'il lui dit et se sentit blanchir. Il était… enfermé ! C'était quoi cette merde ! De quel droit Blaise osait-il l'enfermer comme un criminel ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir dès qu'il sortirait de ce maudit… il se tourna alors et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une classe abandonnée.

-Fais de beaux rêves Dray…

-Blaise… tu n'oserais pas…

-Et, comble de l'horreur, il entendit les pas nonchalant de son ex-meilleur ami s'éloigner doucement.

Fin du flash back

Et voila pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette situation invivable avec Potter qui le regardait d'un air meurtrier et haineux. N'avait-il pas déjà subit assez de haine en trente minutes ? Le monde devenait vraiment cinglé. En tout cas, plus jamais on ne le verrait aider qui que ce soit. Les paysans étaient tous des ingrats. Stupide Blaise.

-Malfoy... Déclara, soudainement, Potter. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi cette classe a été condamnée ?

-Non Potter et je m'en fiche.

-Tu ne devrais pas pourtant.

Il le plaqua alors contre le mur en se saisissant de ses avant-bras. Il sentit, alors, un frisson, qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir.

-Cette classe a été abandonnée parce qu'elle était sans fenêtre.

-Et alors.

-Donc, il y avait beaucoup d'évènements… inexplicables qui arrivaient.

-Par exemple ?

-Des meurtres.

Drago écarquilla alors brusquement les yeux. Et le sourire de représailles que le survivant lui lança fit son cœur battre deux fois plus vite. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il s'agissait de Potter ! Certainement que le brun ne prévoyait pas l'assassiner ! Bien malgré lui, son regard du afficher son anxiété parce que, soudainement, le brun le dévisagea intensément avant de se mettre à ricaner.

-Tu es vraiment trop facile à berner Malfoy ! Fit-il remarquer.

-Tu es très mal placé pour dire ça ! Stupide Griffondor borné et qui ne comprend rien de rien.

-Si par « comprendre rien de rien » tu parles de réussir à comprendre le fonctionnement de ton cerveau tordu. Tu as tout à fait raison.

Le regard gris de Drago se chargea d'éclairs furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire !? Ce n'était pas lui qui était incompréhensible !

-Si tu veux vraiment parler de personne qu'on ne comprend pas… Tu devrais te jeter un regard dans le miroir.

-Je croyais que la maison des Griffondors était celle des simples d'esprit. Répliqua-t-il

-Elle l'est. Mais, tu t'amuses à compliquer tes simples pensées pour empêcher les gens de les comprendre.

Le brun lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de continuer à ricaner doucement. Étrangement, Drago sentit son corps se détendre. Le Griffondor était bizarre, mais, au moins pour une fois, il ne semblait pas sur le point de commettre un génocide imminent. Ou il ne disait pas des paroles sans sens qui le laissait fortement perplexe.

-Je ne m'amuse pas du tout à me compliquer le cerveau Malfoy. Répliqua-t-il. Je trouve que mes sentiments sont très clairs, c'est les gens autour de moi qui ne savent pas les interprété.

-Ah… comme c'est pratique de mettre la faute sur les autres. Répliqua le blond.

-Je sais bien que c'est une méthode que tu utilises souvent.

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils.

-Je n'utilise _rien du tout_, c'est _vraiment _toujours la faute des autres.

-Bien évidemment.

Il lui jeta alors un regard sceptique qui lui hérissa, aussitôt, les nerfs. Lui et Potter seraient, à jamais, incapables d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Ils étaient trop…

-Trop bornés peut-être ? Suggéra le brun.

-Tu lis dans mes pensés ! S'indigna Drago.

-Si tes pensées sont dites à voix haute… oui je l'ai lis… bien que dire les entendre serait plus vrai.

Le blond se contenta de grincer des dents avant de détourner, résolument, son regard du sien. Lui et Potter étaient comme chien et chat. Ils ne s'entendaient pas. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Et pourtant il y avait cet étrange…

-Chimie. Suggéra calmement Potter, toute trace d'humour avait disparut de sa voix.

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! Hurla le Drago.

-Ou peut-être… attirance serait le terme le plus juste… en tout cas pour moi.

Drago n'avait jamais sentit son corps se crisper aussi vite. Son regard s'écarquilla de surprise et sa respiration s'accéléra. Attirance… il y avait beaucoup de sortes d'attirance ! Pas besoin d'aller, forcément, vers l'attirance physique ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une crise d'hyperventilation !

-Malfoy, il faut que tu saches… le jour de la bataille…

-Depuis quand parles-tu autant Potter !? Cracha Drago.

-Depuis que ton ami m'a fait remarquer que je ne savais pas être clair.

Stupide Blaise… il fallait vraiment l'étrangler. Ce n'était pas possible… Merde… Il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi Potter parlait, parce que son cœur battait bien trop vite pour accepter cette surcharge d'information qui semblait vouloir l'étrangler !

-La raison pour laquelle je t'ai…

-Arrête !! Ne parle pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ! Et, surtout, je n'ai pas **envie** de savoir !

Si Potter ne tenait pas aussi fermement ses mains, probablement qu'il se serait bouché les oreilles en hurlant à tue-tête. Cela importait peu qu'il est l'air enfantin. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter se sentait l'obligation de venir dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait !? Drago n'avait, aucunement, envie de le savoir.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant. Répliqua sèchement le survivant. Je t'ai embrassé.

-Je sais j'étais là. Rétorqua le blond en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Est-ce que tu te sens obliger d'être désagréable ou c'est naturel chez toi ?

Le blond se contenta de mordre sa lèvre inférieure de rage en jetant un regard colérique à Potter. Les mains de Potter se resserrent sur ses bras.

Tu me fais mal !

-Et toi tu me rends dingue alors on est quitte !

Et, sans un avertissement, les lèvres de Potter se refermèrent sauvagement sur les siennes.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me sens dans une forme extraordinaire cette semaine !! 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un c'est un excellent moyen de montrer ma bonne humeur non ??

**Chapitre 10**

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir. La bouche chaude et ferme de Potter venait de se poser sur la sienne sans avertissement. Et il ignorait complètement comment réagir… Contrairement à la première fois où Potter avait cessé de l'embrasser avant même qu'il ait put réagir… Cette fois-ci, sa bouche s'attardait sur la sienne, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part. Le problème était qu'il ignorait _complètement _comment réagir ? Devait-il hurler ? Se mettre à pleurer ? Répondre ? Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne venait pas de penser qu'il y avait une _mini _possibilité qu'il est voulu répondre à Potter pas vrai !? Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, qu'il ignorait complètement qu'il avait, et il entendit Potter pousser un grognement rauque qui le fit frissonner. Sa bouche avait du s'entrouvrir parce que une chose humide venait de s'infiltrer dans celle-ci. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de la _langue_ de Potter !? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait !? Ignorait-il les conséquences de cette action !? Il sentit son corps avoir la chair de poule et il poussa un petit gémissement en sentant le bras puissant de Potter entourer sa taille et le rapprocher, encore plus de son corps. Le corps de Potter était brûlant. Et cette chaleur lui montait à la tête et menaçait de le rendre cinglé. Il ignorait quand cela s'était passé mais, il sentit ses mains s'enfoncer dans la chevelure ébouriffée et sa langue qui cherchait timidement celle de Potter. Et le Griffondor qui se mettait à grogner de plus en plus et qui se collait de plus contre son corps… Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait… mais… Il ouvrit tout de même plus grand sa bouche… parce que Potter semblait vouloir le dévorer et l'assimiler… et il ne pensait pas qu'il serait dans la possibilité de l'arrêter… il ignorait même s'il _voulait _l'arrêter… Il eut un petit gémissement déçu lorsque Potter relâcha ses lèvres. Le brun plongea alors son regard dans les siens et poussa, de nouveau, un grognement rauque.

-Je te veux tellement que ça me tue…

Il posa alors sa bouche brûlante sur le cou de Drag qui ne put s'empêcher d'inhaler férocement de l'air. Et Potter qui continuait à parsemer de baiser léger la peau si sensible de son cou… Il ignorait que cette partie de lui était si sensible… Lorsque les lèvres de Potter arrivèrent au creux que formait son cou et son épaule. Il sentit un petit sourire sur sa peau alors que le brun se mit à aspirer la peau douce, à la mordre… Son corps tremblait. Il ignorait ce qui se passait. Il ignorait même où il se trouvait. Tout ce qui comptait s'était que Potter ne le lâche jamais. Qu'il reste là, contre son cou, contre son corps, et que plus jamais il ne le lâche…

-Drago… Je dois te dire…

Et la voix de Potter qui semblait plus rauque que d'habitude… plus essoufflé aussi… Il ignorait ce qui allait se passer. Mais, étrangement, il ne voulait pas que Potter parle. Il se saisit alors du visage de Potter et le dirigea de nouveau vers ses lèvres. Le survivant poussa un gémissement rauque avant de dévorer de nouveau ses lèvres. Voila qui était bien mieux. Il se sentait frissonner et il aimait ça à un tel point qu'il aurait pu mourir et en être parfaitement heureux.

-Harry, pourquoi tu t'es enfermé ici !? Bon peut importe ! Imagine ce que Malfoy m'a…

Les lèvres de Potter se détachèrent, brusquement des siennes, et il tourna un regard pétrifié vers Weasley qui les fixait, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Drago eut la pensée fugace que cela faisait bien trop de fois en une journée qu'il voyait Potter avec une telle expression. Il pensait, sincèrement, qu'il aimerait beaucoup qu'il cesse car cette expression ne lui allait nullement. Il se secoua brusquement la tête et sentit, pour la première fois, à quel point ses lèvres étaient devenus sensibles. Il eut un involontaire frisson et il lança un regard ébahi vers Potter. Non… Potter ne venait pas de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas possible. En fait, s'était même impossible parce que Potter n'était pas intéressé par lui et qu'il ne serait jamais intéressé par lui. Il se dégagea alors, brusquement, des bras du brun et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible. Il fut immensément soulagé lorsqu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas du brun. Il sortit en trompe de l'école, comme s'il avait le Diable à ses trousses, et continua à courir et courir… Merlin… que venait-il de se passer ? Que venait-il de faire ? Qu'est-ce que Potter venait de faire ? Il allait devenir complètement cinglé…

&&

Blaise eut une imperceptible grimace en imaginant les hurlements que Drago n'allait, sans doute, pas cesser de pousser lorsqu'il reviendrait de son _séjour_ dans la classe abandonnée. Il haussa nonchalamment une épaule. Il savait que Drago avait eu l'intention de l'aider en parlant de manière aussi sec à Weasley… mais, cela ne changeait rien à son désir de l'étrangler sauvagement en observant, avec fascination, toutes les couleurs que le beau visage blanc de Drago pouvait prendre. Stupide, crétin et impertinent petit serpent. Il entendit alors un faible raclement de gorge et se tourna. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Granger qui le fixait timidement.

-Salut Zabini… Murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Granger.

Il posa une main ferme sur sa hanche en dévisageant la brunette qui le fixait avec une certaine peur dans les yeux. Il ressentit un pincement désagréable au cœur en la regardant. Il savait que ce pincement familier au cœur était de la jalousie mais, il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrôler cela.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On parle en ce moment.

Elle lui jeta un regard colérique avant de baisser vivement le regard vers le sol. Blaise ne comprenait absolument rien à ce stupide manège et, pour être honnête, n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire.

-Est-ce que tu te décides à parler, ou est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? Continua-t-il avec ennuie.

La brunette releva alors brusquement les yeux et lui jeta un regard foudroyant. Il n'en fut nullement affecter. Avec Rogue qui savait lancer 10 aveda kedavra à la minute… il ne craignait absolument rien de Granger.

-J'ignore ce qu'il te trouve. S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es magnifique, je l'admets sans problème. Mais, il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez toi à l'exception de ça.

-C'est trop de bonté.

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe en se demandant à quoi cette stupide conversation pouvait-elle bien rimer.

-Je suppose que la raison pour laquelle Malfoy a dit ce qu'il a dit à Ron c'est parce que tu l'aimes. Assura-t-elle.

-Tu es bien sur de toi.

Les 2 s'affrontèrent farouchement du regard puis, Blaise baissa le regard et poussa un long soupir.

-Je suis très sure de moi effectivement. Affirma la brunette. Cette interrogatoire n'aurait eu aucun sens sinon.

-Toujours aussi intelligente. Siffla-t-il.

-Toujours aussi désagréable.

-Les bonnes choses ne changent pas, pas vrai ?

La Griffondor éclata alors d'un grand rire. Puis, son regard reprit son sérieux.

-Ne lui brise pas le cœur alors. Déclara-t-elle fermement.

Le cœur de Blaise manqua un battement alors que ses yeux verts s'écarquillaient de surprise. Elle ne voulait pas de lui dire que…

-Il t'aime. Ça fait un petit moment en fait.

-Pourquoi me le dis-tu ? Demanda brusquement le Serpentard.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Blaise la foudroya du regard. Il n'appréciait nullement qu'elle joue à l'idiote.

-Tu l'aimes aussi. Alors pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

-Parce qu'il n'a jamais de plus beaux sourires que les jours que tu daignes lui lancer un regard.

Blaise essaya d'ignorer, sans succès, la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge. Il sentait son cœur remonter dans sa gorge en menaçant de l'étrangler. Il n'avait jamais vu Weasley sourire en le regardant… Était-il donc si aveugle ? Peut-être était-il, alors, aussi pire que Drago ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace.

-Par contre, si j'apprends que c'est un jeu pour toi et que tu comptes lui briser le cœur pour tes propres désirs enfantins.

Elle lui envoya alors un sourire carnassier qui le fit frissonner d'effroi.

-Je me débrouillerais pour que n'on découvre pas ton corps pour de _longues_ années.

-Tu es assez terrifiante dans ton genre.

-Merci.

Ils échangèrent alors un sourire. Blaise n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il sourirait en face de Granger. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel. Il supposait qu'il devait trouver Weasley maintenant pas vrai… Et qu'il devait remercier Drago aussi… puisque s'était à cause de cet idiot que Granger était venu lui parler…

-J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras aussi. Déclara-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Cela fait longtemps que je me suis résigné à ne jamais avoir Ron. Puis, de toute façon, un gars assez cinglé pour tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard, ne mérite pas mon amour.

Blaise éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant.

-Tes 2 meilleurs amis aiment des Serpentards. Lui signala-t-il.

-Je sais. C'est pour cela que je souffre continuellement.

Blaise ne pouvait qu'approuver. Aider les Serpentards à trouver l'amour était un mal de tête perpétuel. Mais, au moins, Granger n'avait pas à supporter Drago et son immense stupidité.

&&

Drago ferma la porte de leur maison, qu'il détestait normalement mais qui lui faisait, pour le moment, office de sanctuaire, et s'effondra sur le sol. Sa respiration était haletante et il ignorait ce qui allait bien pouvoir advenir de lui maintenant que Potter avait réussit à lui massacrer le cerveau encore plus que d'habitude. Il posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrasser ?

_-Ou peut-être attirance serait le terme le plus juste… en tout cas pour moi…_

Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Potter devait sortir de sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'agissait d'un véritable cauchemar duquel il allait bientôt se réveiller.

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire votre dépression dans votre chambre ? Demanda la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je refuse d'attendre parler de dépression venant de votre part ! Aboya-t-il avec colère.

-Ah… je suppose que je vous comprends le mieux non ?

Son professeur eut un sourire amusé.

-Après tout, qu'il y a-t-il de plus horrible que d'être amoureux d'un Griffondor ?

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde et voici la nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Drago sentit son cerveau faire un court-circuit. Le professeur Rogue ne venait pas de dire qu'il était… Il ne pouvait même pas penser ce mot tant la boule dans sa gorge menaça de l'étouffer. Lui et Potter… s'étaient toujours haïs… d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir… leur relation s'était toujours composé de mot haineux jusqu'au jour où Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard et qu'il avait senti cette peur incommensurable… cette peur qui l'avait presque fait pleurer… la peur que Potter soit mort et qu'il l'est laissé, tout seul… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il aurait été infiniment stupide de ne pas reconnaître l'importance de Potter dans sa vie. Après tout, un ennemi s'était comme un ami. Toujours là à écœurer votre vie. Et, comme un ami, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Il essaya d'imaginer, avec peine, une existence sans Harry Potter. La boule qui menaça de l'étouffer de nouveau lui fit renoncer à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas exister un monde sans Potter. En tout cas, pas pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter. Protesta-t-il avec véhémence. C'est mon ennemi.

-Oh ? S'exclama sardoniquement Rogue. Et vous vous amusez à embrasser chacun de vos ennemis ?

Le blond plaqua avec précipitation une main sur sa bouche. Celle-ci était gonflé et il pouvait deviner qu'elle devait être rouge dut aux baisers. Il se sentit frissonner bien malgré lui. La bouche de Potter contre la sienne. Ses mains rugueuses se promenant sur son corps, s'accrochant à ses hanches. Merlin… il devait aller se tuer le plus vite possible.

-J'imagine que cela devait être très agréable. Continua avec venin Rogue, en souriant.

-Ne parlez même pas, quand vous avez _couchez_ avec Black !

Il vit les yeux acier devenir presque noir alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient de rage. Pendant 5 secondes, il crut que le professeur Rogue allait le tuer. Il protestait ! Si quelqu'un devait mourir cela devait être Blaise ! Après tout, il s'agissait de _ça merveilleuse_ idée !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy. Déclara-t-il froidement. Je n'ai nullement envie de vous tuer. _Je_ voulais me saouler. Comme je vous l'ai dit… s'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui comprend votre tourment, cela doit être moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le professeur Rogue s'assit alors sur le sol en l'invitant à en faire autant. Il aurait voulu grimacer mais, il n'en n'avait pas le courage. Il se fichait bien qu'il était entrain de s'asseoir par terre alors qu'il y avait des chaises parfaitement confortable dans le salon. Il voulait juste… comprendre…

-Ce que Monsieur Zabini ne comprend pas… c'est que les gens comme nous, ne peuvent pas tout simplement accepter et saisir ce que l'on veut vraiment.

-Vous l'avez entendu !? S'exclama Drago.

Il vit la tête brune hocher doucement la tête.

-Monsieur Zabini s'est pas amoureux de quelqu'un qui l'a déjà fait souffrir et qui s'est amusé, pendant longtemps, à faire comme si son existence même polluait son atmosphère.

Sans avertissement, Drago revit le regard froid que Potter savait lui envoyer. Bien trop souvent. Il ignora, comme il l'avait toujours fait, l'horriblement crampe au cœur qu'il ressentit.

-Il ignore ce que cela peut faire de se faire répéter, encore et encore, à quel point il aurait été mieux que son existence même disparaisse. Certes, je ne peux pas dire que nous sommes du genre à nous laisser faire et pleurer dans notre coin. Certes nous rendons coups pour coups… mais…

Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens et Drago… sentit qu'il avait le pouvoir de lire dans les siens. Pourquoi sentait-il que Rogue le comprenait à ce point ? Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il se mit à parler.

-Il a refusé ma main en première année vous savez. Murmura-t-il. Et il a refusé mon aide quand je le lui ai proposé pour le projet de potion.

-Je vois.

Drago posa une main ferme sur son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser.

-Et… lorsque je me suis inquiété pour lui, Merlin _je_ me suis inquiété pour _lui_, et il m'a dit « Tu es un obstacle. Va-t-en. »

Rogue garda le silence et se contenta de le dévisager avec calme. Est-ce qu'il imaginait les sanglots qu'il entendait dans sa propre voix ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait l'extérieur aussi flou ?

-Mais, avant ça, il m'avait embrassé… et depuis cette stupide mission, qui est tout à fait inutile puisque je n'ai pas vu un seul maudit mangemort, il se comporte de manière bizarre en me disant qu'il ne me hait pas, qu'on n'a pas à être ennemi. Mais, si je ne suis pas son ennemi… je suis supposé être quoi moi !?

Oh Merlin ! Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Il n'était pas entrain de dire tout ça ! Il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne disait, jamais, des choses comme ça. Parce que commencer à se plaindre du comportement incompréhensible de Potter revenait à lui donner une importance qu'il ne méritait en aucun cas ! Merlin il devenait vraiment cinglé ! Et sa voix qui continuait sans son accord… et qui blablatait sur toutes les conversations que lui et Potter n'avaient jamais partagées. Sur son comportement bizarre. Sur le fait qu'il lui donnait des ordres. Sur les paroles énigmatiques de Blaise. Sur les regards entendus de Weasley et Granger. Et surtout sur Potter qui s'amusait à jouer avec sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un maudit jeu PlayStation ! Il n'était pas Mario bordel !

-Et aujourd'hui… il m'a embrassé… mais, pas comme la dernière fois ! La dernière fois je pouvais dire que s'était un accident. Que ses lèvres étaient, malencontreusement, tombées en contact avec les miennes ! Mais, pas cette fois-ci… parce-que, cette fois-ci, ça a duré tellement longtemps et j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser et que j'allais mourir… et, je…

Il sursauta violemment en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire. Il laissa échapper un sanglot.

-Et je ne suis qu'un maudit hypocrite. Je n'arrête pas de vous rabâcher les oreilles avec le fait que vous ayez couché avec Black… je n'arrêtais pas de me demander « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça alors qu'il ignore les sentiments de son type à son égard ? Comment peut-être aussi insouciant ? » Mais, j'aurais…

Il allait mourir. Merlin que quelqu'un le tue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dans sa tête. Dans son âme. Dans son cœur. Le professeur Rogue avait dit… qu'il était amoureux de Black… amoureux… le Professeur Rogue était amoureux… et lui était…

-Non. Sanglota-t-il. Non, non et **non** !!

Il sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Merlin s'était un peur délire ! Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait été un bébé. Il n'avait jamais montré la moindre faiblesse. Même lorsque Potter s'amusait à jouer avec sa tête, il n'avait jamais cédé aux larmes. A l'exception de cette fois où Potter avait refusé son aide. Il s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir. Merde… et voilà qu'il recommençait à pleurer. Merlin ! Il supposait que Blaise lui aurait dit un truc du genre « Arrête de pleurer, tu gâches ta peau de porcelaine. » Et Potter en le voyant pleurer… il ignorait ce qu'il aurait dit. Peut-être n'aurait-il rien dit. Peut-être aurait-il sourit d'amusement. Pour lui, Potter était plus qu'un mystère. Il était un mal de tête en permanence. Une personne incapable de faire du sens.

-Monsieur Malfoy… je dois vous dire que…

Il se tut alors brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Drago écarquilla brusquement les yeux et arrêta immédiatement de pleurer, sous le choc. Ses cagoules noires… ses masques…

-Hé bien… si ce n'est pas 2 petits traîtres pour le prix d'un… Susurra un d'eux. Je suppose qu'il y a une raison particulière pourquoi vous êtes aussi loin de chez vous.

Drago ne sentait même plus ses jambes. Il se contenta de rester là. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, alors que Rogue se redressait fièrement en dévisageant d'un air dédaigneux les hommes cagoulés.

-La guerre est finie. Allez-vous-en.

-Le maître est peut-être mort, traître à ton sang ! Aboya un autre. Mais, nous lui serons toujours fidèles.

-Oh ! Je suis qu'un mort appréciera votre loyauté.

Il eut alors un sourire carnassier en sortant sa baguette.

-Et maintenant, je n'aurais aucun problème à vous envoyer où est-ce que votre maître adoré se trouve….

&&&

Blaise se sentait, vaguement, obligé d'aller libérer Drago maintenant que sa, très stupide, action lui avait révélé les sentiments de Weasley à son égard. Il refusa, catégoriquement, de se laisser rougir et grinça des dents pour s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Il n'était pas stupidement heureux. Merlin, il n'était pas un Poufsouffle ! Il eut l'immense surprise en voyant la porte de la classe abandonnée ouverte, il s'y arrête alors et se figea, comme une statue, en voyant Weasley sortir de celle-ci. Le roux se figea à son tour et les 2 restèrent à se fixer. Blaise ignorait ce qu'il était supposé dire. Etait-il supposé être calme et relaxé ? Ou bien était-il supposé se jeter dans ses bras en gloussant comme une poule ? Il eut une grimace juste en imaginant cette option.

-Zabini. Couina le roux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

-Je suis venu libérer Drago… Murmura-t-il doucement.

Les 2 continuèrent de se fixer. Blaise ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Tant pis s'il avait l'air aussi ridicule qu'un Poufsouffle de première année ! Le plus important était qu'il voulait Weasley et que, maintenant, était le moment parfait pour prendre un risque calculé.

-Je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il vit la bouche du roux dégringoler de surprise. Et, il ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Je… Bégaya Ron. Je…

-Tu ?

-Je…

-Tu ?

-Je…

-Bon ça devient franchement ridicule. Grogna une voix derrière le rouquin.

Blaise sursauta violemment en voyant Harry Potter, les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

-Harry ! Aboya le roux.

-Tu m'as interrompue, donc je ne me sens nullement coupable.

-Interrompue dans quoi ? Demanda le mulâtre.

Soudain, le brun posa une main sur sa cicatrice en grimaçant de douleur.

-Potter ?

-Des mangemorts…

-Harry !? Où sont-ils !? Il faut qu'on s'en aille, tu es encore faible et…

Blaise eut la stupéfaction de voir le survivant devenir blanc comme un drap.

-Rogue est attaqué. Murmura-t-il

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter ? Demanda Blaise.

-Et Malfoy est avec lui !!

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde et me voici avec un nouveau chapitre après seulement 2 jours, je sais je suis folle !

**Chapitre 12**

Drago ignorait s'il devait hurler, se mettre à pleurer, commencer à danser la samba, appeler à l'aide ou rester calme comme Rogue qui fixait les mangemorts comme s'il s'agissait de misérables vers de terre. Il poussa alors un soupir exaspéré.

-Maudit Potter… Siffla-t-il calmement.

-De quoi parlez-vous Professeur ? Demanda le blond, en écarquillant les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue parlait de Potter ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que son cœur s'était sentit l'obligation de se mettre à danser la rumba en entendant le nom de ce crétin de brun dont il était… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des réalisations existentielles qui lui ferait, surement, sauter une case. Et sauter une case devant des mangemorts assoiffés de sang n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Ce morveux ne m'a même pas eu le temps de me laisser finir mon message. Et avant que vous me demandiez « Mais, où est l'hibou », je vais juste vous dire ceux-ci. Pendant que j'enseignais à ce stupide morveux l'Occlumencie nous avons forgé un lien télépathique, que je vous expliquerais plus tard, car nous sommes vaguement occupés pour le moment.

Face au ton sec du Professeur Rogue, il se contenta de fermer la bouche. Il se maudit silencieusement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené sa baguette avec lui !? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé dans son armoire !? Il se frappa alors le front. Ce n'était nullement de sa faute ! C'était celle de Potter ! Si cet imbécile n'avait pas eu l'idée grotesque de déménager à l'autre bout de la planète, il ne serait jamais sentit assez en sécurité pour laisser sa baguette dans sa chambre. Maudit Potter. Même absent le brun continuait à lui taper sur le système.

&&

Harry essayait de réfléchir calmement. Vraiment il essayait de toutes ses forces. Ce fut donc, sans aucun tremblement dans la voix, qu'il expliqua à Ron et Zabini que des mangemorts s'étaient pointés chez Rogue et que lui et Malfoy étaient encerclés. Il avait ignoré les « Comment tu sais !? » et les « Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu es trop faible ». Il avait tout simplement ordonné à Ron de partir chercher Sirius.

-Zabini, montre-moi où se situe votre maison. Ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le mulâtre le fixa avec perplexité pendant une seconde avant de se mettre à courir à son tour.

-Juste pour savoir Potter…

-Quoi !? Aboya le brun avec colère.

-C'est quand que tu vas te décider à avouer tes sentiments à Drago ? Parce que si tu attends que ce soit lui qui le disent… tu vas attendre un sacré bout de temps et je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de vous voir vous tourner l'un autour de l'autre sans vous mettre ensemble…

-Tu apprends que ton meilleur ami est entouré de _mangemorts_ et c'est à _ça _que tu penses ? Siffla Harry

Le mulâtre se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment une épaule.

-Je me préoccupe de son bonheur futur et non seulement de son présent. A moins que tu es l'intention de lui dire encore un truc du genre « Dégage, tu es un obstacle. »

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur. Comment Zabini savait-il donc ça !? Il crispa alors les poings en se souvenant de ce moment. Il se rappelait encore de Malfoy qui courrait vers lui en appelant son nom. Il avait d'abord cru à une hallucination et s'était sentit figé par la stupeur. Et il avait cru, pendant quelques secondes, avoir été tué sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Parce que jamais, et il disait bien _jamais_, Malfoy ne se serait jeté dans ses bras en en levant vers lui des yeux lumineux de bonheur… Et son sourire… Merlin, son sourire l'aurait achevé s'il n'avait pas déjà été convaincu d'être mort. Malfoy ne lui avait jamais sourit de la sorte. Et il aurait prié tous les Dieux pour que le blond ne lui sourît plus jamais d'une autre manière. Et ses lèvres parfaites qui murmuraient des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre… de toute façon, il se fichait bien de ce que Malfoy avait bien put être entrain de raconter. Ce qui contentait s'était que ses lèvres s'étaient refermées sur les siennes. Des lèvres si douces… si enivrantes qu'il aurait pu passer sa vie à les embrasser. Puis, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas mort. En fait, il était _le survivant_. Et il avait une mission à accomplir. Une mission qu'il ne pouvait accomplir si Malfoy était là, dans ses bras, à le distraire… et il avait alors décidé de… Il se secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de se remémorer le passé. Il devait sauver Malfoy. Et ensuite, il pourrait essayer de s'expliquer…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire ça. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

-Bien. Approuva Zabini. Parce que sinon je t'aurais tué.

Il lui jeta alors un regard sérieux.

-Si tu fais mal à Ron, je te tuerais aussi…

Le mulâtre tourna alors les yeux vers lui et lui envoya un sourire sarcastique.

-Désolé de te le dire, Potter, mais ton amie est bien plus menaçante que tu ne le seras jamais.

-Hermione ?

-Qui d'autre serait plus terrifiante qu'elle ?

Harry ne pouvait être vexé puisqu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver avec tout son cœur. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir du regard prédateur d'Hermione lorsqu'elle voulait les voir étudier pour se rappeler pourquoi il passait des journées entières à la bibliothèque. Il vit alors Zabini s'arrêter devant une maison simple et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malfoy avait du exécrer cette maison avec toute la force de son âme. Malfoy… Il sortit alors férocement sa baguette. Il ignorait comment ses mangemorts avaient faits pour les retrouver… mais, il ne permettrait à personne de faire du mal à la personne qui occupait son cœur. Il se sentit vaguement rougir. Cette phrase dégoulinait tellement de mièvrerie qu'il aurait voulu se tirer une balle. Il vit Zabini sortir sa baguette à son tour.

-J'aurais adoré continuer notre petite conversation Potter. Fit remarquer avec ennuie le mulâtre. Mais, nous avons des Demoiselles en danger sur le feu non ?

-De toute évidence.

Et les 2 défoncèrent la porte sans se gêner. Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un stupéfix vengeur. Il eut l'immense surprise de voir les mangemorts ligotés.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah Potter… Susurra Rogue en s'avançant vers lui. Je voulais vous donner quelque chose.

Il lui donna alors un coup de poing sur la tête.

-De quel droit vous permettez-vous de ne pas m'écouter jusqu'à la fin espèce de sale petit vers de terre dégoûtant… Siffla-t-il froidement.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait des mangemorts ! Protesta avec véhémence Harry.

-Ah c'est vrai… et je suis incapable de me défendre contre 5 misérables mangemorts de pacotilles c'est bien ça ?

Le regard acier de Rogue lui fit soupeser calmement ce qu'il allait dire. Le regard de Malfoy ne lui faisait peut-être pas peur… mais, Rogue était une toute autre histoire.

-Ce n'est pas que vous êtes incapable de vous défendre Professeur. Commença-t-il avec diplomatie. C'est plutôt que j'étais inquiet.

-Pas pour moi j'espère… Continua Rogue.

-Pas seulement pour vous. Corrigea Harry.

Son regard dériva alors pour se poser sur Malfoy qui fixait le sol alors que Zabini lui tournait autour comme un petit vautour en le tâtant de partout pour être sur qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

-Lâche-moi Blaise ! Vociféra le blond. Je n'ai rien !

J-e dois m'assurer que ta belle peau de porcelaine n'est pas marquée.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma belle peau de porcelaine…

Zabini se contenta d'afficher un étrange sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry… Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce sourire… sur un tableau… Était-ce la Madone ? Ou bien… Bon, peut lui importait. Son regard était rivé sur Malfoy qui l'ignorait avec superbe… Bon, il s'était attendu à ce comportement après qu'il l'est embrassé. Après tout, c'était Malfoy. Ce type n'avait même pas du se demander pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Ou s'il se l'était demandé, il avait du en venir à la conclusion qu'il s'amusait avec lui. Il se demandait d'où lui était venu sa si mauvaise perception de lui. Il s'apprêtait à s'approcher du blond lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement hystérique qui le fit se tourner de surprise. Son parrain lui tomba alors dans les bras.

-Où sont-ils ses maudits mangemorts !? Je vais les étrangler ! Les pourchasser ! Les brûler ! Les !

-Rogue les a déjà battu.

-S'ils ont osé toucher à Rogue, je vais leur faire bouffer le sol avant de les faire rejoindre leur maître adoré et !!

-Black, cela devient franchement grotesque. Répliqua froidement Rogue.

Il vit les yeux de son parrain s'écarquiller de surprise en le voyant sain et sauf. Ses yeux bleus firent alors le tour de la pièce et il vit les mangemorts ligotés ainsi que le reste du monde qui le fixait étrangement. Il laissa alors échapper un long soupir soulagé avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers Rogue.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous venus franchement. Continua le professeur sans se rendre compte que son parrain l'approchait. Qui aurait incapable de battre des mangemorts aussi faibles… Les Griffondors m'énervent te…

Il se fit, littéralement, clouer le bec par les lèvres de Sirius qui se refermèrent sauvagement sur les siennes. Harry vit le Professeur Rogue écarquiller les yeux de stupeur avant de les fermer doucement et de mettre ses bras fins autour du cou de son parrain. Il supposait que l'amour était contagieux parce que Ron se précipita alors vers Zabini en souriant comme un cinglé.

-Je t'aime aussi ! Aboya-t-il.

-J'entends Weasley… Pas besoin de le dire aussi f…

Il supposait que de clouer le bec des gens en les embrassant était aussi contagieux puisque Ron ne se gêna pas pour en faire de même. Merlin, s'était du grand n'importe quoi. Il avait 2 couples qui s'amusaient à voir jusqu'où la langue de l'autre pouvait se rendre et lui restait là, bêtement, à les regarder. Il releva alors son regard et eut l'immense satisfaction de voir que Malfoy le fixait aussi. Il se dirigea alors vers lui en se saisissant de son bras.

-Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant Malfoy.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde… je suis tellement triste… c'est la fin d'une histoire que j'adorais pourtant… Mais, toute bonne chose a une fin ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant toute cette fic ! Je vous aime !!

**Chapitre 13**

Drago avait pété un câble… Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication… Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait accepté de se retrouver seul avec Potter en laissant son meilleur ami et son professeur préféré ( en fait plutôt le seul professeur qui faisait le moindre sens à Poudlard) se bécoter avec leurs idiots d'amoureux Griffondors. Et maintenant il se trouvait dans sa chambre, seul il tenait à le préciser, avec Potter. Et ce crétin qui se contentait de le fixer avec son sérieux habituelle, et bien qu'il soit toujours coiffé de son insupportable nid de poule, il n'avait jamais été aussi séduisant dans les yeux du blond. Merlin, qu'il était pathétique. Il avait fallu d'une conversation insipide avec Rogue pour que toutes ses fondations s'effondrent et qu'il se retrouve à pleurnicher… pour une raison aussi débile que… il avait envie de vomir juste y penser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter !? Cracha-t-il avec colère.

-Je dois te parler. Répliqua calmement le brun.

-Alors, dis ce que tu as à dire et disparait de ma vie !

J-e te dirais ce que j'ai à te dire… mais, je ne disparaîtrais pas.

Les yeux argentés s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le regard déterminé du survivant. Comment ça il ne disparaîtrait pas !? De quel droit osait-il ne pas disparaître !? Il fallait qu'il disparaisse ! Sinon… comment ferait-il pour l'oublier… passer à autre chose… il fallait…

-Il faut que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! Hurla le blond. Tu ne peux pas rester là, à me torturer !

-C'est toi qui me tortures, pas le contraire. Répliqua Potter. Et je suis venu pour te le dire.

-En quoi je te torture ? Je ne t'ai rien fait depuis que nous sommes en cinquième année ! C'est toi le fou, pas moi !

Le brun se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, avant de se donner un coup de poing sur le front. Drago fronça les sourcils… est-ce que Potter était un sadomasochisme ? Parce que, si oui, c'était franchement le comble de la disgrâce… Cela voudrait dire que lui-même était un sadomasochisme pour aimer un sadomasochisme. Il se sentit figé par l'effroi… Il avait dit…

-Je sais Malfoy que tu n'es pas mauvais Malfoy. Je sais que tu n'as jamais soutenu Voldemort. Je sais aussi que tu souffres du fait que tes parents ait été déshérité à cause de leurs stupides erreurs…

-Potter… siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Le Griffondor l'ignora complètement et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens. Drago se sentit déglutir. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter le fixait de la sorte ? Pourquoi…

-Je sais aussi que ta couleur préférée est le blanc.

-Potter…

-Je sais aussi que tu es né le 21 Décembre et que tu détestes ça parce que tout le monde en profite pour te donner un seul cadeau le jour de Noël.

-Potter !!

-Je sais aussi que tu es gâté pourri, désagréable, aveugle, bruyant…

-Comment oses-tu…

-Mais que tu es gentil, généreux, doux et que tu t'inquiètes pour ceux pour qui tu as de l'affection…

Drago ignorait comment réagir face aux regards si directs de Potter… Il ignorait s'il devait rire, pleurer, lancer une réplique cruelle et efficace, ou tout simplement se taire… Oui se taire était la meilleure solution. Et Potter qui s'avançait vers lui… jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur… sa chaleur…

-Je sais aussi que tu es magnifique…

Il sentit l'énorme boule dans sa gorge grossir alors que ses mains devenaient moites… il devait… faire quelque chose… il devait s'enfuir… ou trouver une manière d'ignorer ce que Potter lui disait… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ses choses ? Il fallait qu'il… ses yeux dérivèrent vers la porte… Mais, avant que ses pieds puissent l'amener très loin, il sentit 2 bras puissants l'arrêter fermement. Il se refusa à paniquer.

L-âche-moi !! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi tu me dis ça !? Ne me détestes-tu pas !?

-Arrête d'être aussi têtu, bon sang ! Siffla Potter. Il me semble que je suis clair non ! Ou dois-je le dire mot pour mot, pour que ça rendre dans ta tête !

-Potter !

Il s'apprêtait à hurler son indignation. Parce que, franchement, il ignorait complètement comment réagir face aux paroles de Potter. Une part de lui voulait se mettre à pleurer de bonheur et commencer à danser de joie, alors que l'autre avait envie de s'enfuir en courant pour ne plus jamais être revue d'aucune façon. Et il ignorait laquelle de ses 2 parties de lui étaient la plus forte. Soudain, les lèvres fermes de Potter se posèrent légèrement sur les siennes. Il sentit son corps se figer de surprise avant qu'il ne ferma doucement les yeux. Et Potter qui se contentait de rester là, immobile, alors que sa bouche brûlante était posée délicatement sur la sienne. Et, aussi délicatement qu'il était venu, il était partit. Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux et rougit férocement en voyant que le regard émeraude se trouvait à moins de 5 centimètres de ses yeux.

-Est-ce que tu comprends mes sentiments Drago ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Je…

Il ne trouvait plus sa voix. Il ne comprenait plus rien… alors pourquoi est-ce que Potter lui avait dit qu'il était un obstacle et de s'en aller. Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi… Les bras de Potter l'entourèrent alors doucement. Et, jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était sentit autant chérie et aimer. Il allait mourir…

-Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu… et ça ne partira pas comme ça… Déclara Harry, en lui relevant le menton. Je vais t'aimer toute ma vie.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Répliqua le blond. Tu ne sais même pas…

-Il y a certaines choses que je sais…

Le blond se rappela, soudainement, pourquoi il détestait autant les Griffondors. Comment était-ce possible de croire autant en quelque chose d'aussi flou et, surtout, basé sur des émotions qui aimaient bien disparaître et réapparaître au gré du vent… Il ignorait ce qu'il était supposé ressentir face à ce regard brûlant… Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire… il se sentait complètement perdu…

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé quand tu es venu pour m'aider… Mais, je savais que tu serais une distraction pour moi.

-C'est trop gentil.

-Tu l'aurais été. Affirma calmement Harry. J'aurais eu trop peur pour toi pour penser à quelque chose d'autre… Pour moi, tu es plus important que n'importe qui d'autre… alors, si je savais que tu étais en sécurité… alors…

Drago sentit ses bras venir autour de la taille d'Harry alors que sa tête se posait doucement sur son épaule. Potter ne l'avait pas repoussé parce qu'il le dégoûtait… ou parce qu'il voulait jouer avec lui… il l'avait fait pour le protéger… Stupide Griffondor…

-Harry… Murmura doucement le blond.

-Drago… est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que tu…

Le blond se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure.

-Je… tu sais… je… depuis la première année je…

-Drago…

Drago prit alors son courage à deux mains et prit un _risque calculé_, comme le disait si bien Blaise. Il posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Potter pour ensuite se retirer rapidement, les joues en feu. Merlin qu'il était pathétique. Il avait l'impression d'être une lycéenne qui venait de recevoir son premier baiser… Le grognement que Potter laissa échapper lui fit écarquiller brusquement les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Drago ? Demanda-t-il férocement. Parce que si tu ne m'aimes pas… tu as exactement 5 secondes pour t'en aller de cette chambre…

Il lui lança alors un regard si intense que Drago sentit le rouge de ses joues s'intensifier.

-Sinon, tu vas te retrouver, très vite, sur ce lit.

5 secondes plus tard, Drago était toujours là…

&&

_Mon petit Théo Chérie…_

_Dis à Dumbledore que le plan a fonctionné avec succès. Même si, je dois avouer, qu'envoyer des mangemorts chez Rogue n'était pas d'une très grande subtilité. Franchement, tu aurais pu envoyer des dragons, des elfes, des Pokémons, mais pas des mangemorts ! C'est un vrai miracle qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ! Parce que, s'il s'agissait de moi, je me serais tout de suite doutée de quelque chose…._

_A plus tard avec tout mon amour._

_Hermione Granger. _

_&&_

_Ma très chère et tendre Hermione…_

_Si tout le monde était aussi intelligent que toi… ce monde serait d'un ennui à toute épreuve puisqu'il serait impossible de berner qui que ce soit. Donc, je me contenterais de te dire que les Griffondors sont, naturellement, bêtes comme leurs pieds et que leurs bêtises contaminent les Serpentards. Surtout, lorsqu'ils échangent beaucoup de salive. Mais, si par miracle ils se rendent compte de quelque chose. Nous les enverrons sur Dumbledore puisque c'était l'idée du vieux fou d'envoyer Potter, Weasley, Black et toi en « vacance » au Japon, pendant que les aurors se débarrassaient des mangemorts restants. Et s'était, encore, l'idée brillante de ce vieil homme d'envoyer Drago, Blaise et Rogue là-bas. Nous sommes tous à fait irréprochable, ma chérie. _

_Je te reverrais plus tard._

_Théodore Nott. _

_&&_

_Cher Monsieur Nott,_

_Je refuse de porter seul la culpabilité de cette machination. Après tout, c'était bien vous qui étiez venu me voir pour supplier de faire en sorte que nos adorables Griffondors et nos fiers Serpentards se réunissent non ? N'étiez-vous pas sur le point de faire une dépression à cause de tous le déni de vos chers amis ? Vous devriez me remercier au lieu de prévoir le meilleur moyen de m'utiliser. _

_Je vous offrirais des bonbons aux citrons quand vous reviendrez me voir. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_&&_

_Hermione…_

_C'est toi qui as prévenu Dumbledore pas vrai ? Très Serpentard de ta part chérie. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Après tout, maintenant c'est moi le bouc émissaire si le magnifique plan tombe à l'eau et que nos amis le découvrent. _

_Je te revaudrais ça, chérie. _

_Théodore Nott._

_&&_

_N'as-tu pas toujours dit que ce que tu aimais chez moi s'était le fait que j'apprenais vite ? Et bien, j'ai appris du meilleur l'art de manipuler sans effort… _

_Je t'aime._

_Hermione Granger._

Fin !!


End file.
